


Crashing Down

by KatyaJade



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rogue is in a bad place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaJade/pseuds/KatyaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Logan be able to help Marie overcome the demons of her past? Or will a tragic event bring them both crashing down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight to End All Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty Rogan - because, you know, there just aren't enough.
> 
> Characters ain't mine.

oOo

_**Two Weeks Ago** _

Logan pulled open the door to the women's locker room, barely managing to keep it on the hinges. He stormed inside and caught the scent immediately. Turning left, he stepped around a row of lockers and stopped. Marie sat on the chair in front of her locker, attempting to pull her right arm from her uniform. Blood covered Marie's face like a shroud. Her shoulder and right tricep were bruised and a long gash ran the length of her collarbone.

She didn't pause her actions as she waited for the inevitable - Logan shouting, scolding and being a general asshole.

"I can't believe you were so stupid, Marie."

"Gee, thanks."

He stalked forward, his eyes black with fury. Marie cursed herself for finding that intensity so intoxicating.

"You should never have gone on that mission alone."

Marie winced as she managed to pull her arm out of the sleeve.

"I wasn't alone, Logan."

"You might as well have been. _Look_ at you!"

His eyes trailed over her as she continued to extract her upper body from the black leather. Under any other circumstances, he would have turned away to allow her privacy and to keep his desire in check. But this moment was anything but salacious. She was battered and bleeding. It absolutely enraged him to know that he had not been there to protect her when she needed him.

"Had to go with Plan B. No big deal."

She was so quiet. That wasn't like her. Marie always stood toe to toe in an argument and never backed down – especially with Logan. But now, she sounded as broken as she looked. Logan was furious that she allowed herself to be placed in such a vulnerable place. What if she had been taken? What if she'd died?

"He should have done his fuckin' job and watched your back."

"It wasn't Remy's fault."

Logan snorted.

"Damn right it was. If I had been there, you sure as hell wouldn't be sittin' here needin' 50 fuckin' stitches."  He wanted to reach out, touch her, heal her as easily as he'd done so many times before.  But he knew she wouldn't let him.  There was too much between them now for her to accept his help.  _Your own goddamn fault, idiot._   And that tore at him worse than anything.

Marie's voice was barely a whisper yet her words struck him as hard as if she'd punched him in the face.

"Well, you _weren't_ there. And I needed to count on someone."

oOo

_**Present Day** _

Logan stood at the garage workbench, rebuilding his motorcycle carburetor, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Whaddya want, Jubilee?"

She sidled up next to him and peered across Logan's arm, carefully avoiding the grease that covered his skin. Jubilee huffed.

"This place is a mess."

"It ain't a doctor's office, kid."

"Good thing. Your malpractice would be through the roof."

Jubilee took a reasonably clean rag and placed it on the bench. Satisfied, she turned around and jumped up, taking a seat next to Logan as he worked.

Logan sighed. When Jubilee sat down that inevitably meant one of her 'talks'. She was damn persistent when she wanted to be and Logan was really _not_ in the mood.

"So...you weren't at the party."

"Do I look like a wedding shower kind of guy?"

"Well, no, but it would have been nice of you to show up. At least to congratulate them."

"I gave them a present."

"Could have stopped in. Said hi. Shook Bobby's hand, planted a kiss on Kitty's cheek and all that crap."

The clanging of metal reverberated through the garage as Logan slammed the machinery on the workbench.

"Are you fuckin' _serious_ , Jubes?"

She crossed her delicate arms over her chest.

"Well, yeah."

"I ain't in the mood for this Jubilation."

"Ohhh…using my full name. Scary."

"Did you really come down here to give me shit over not congratulating Marie's ex-boyfriend on his impendin' wedded bliss?"

"Look, Wolvie, you're miserable. Well, more miserable than usual. You need to talk to her."

"Jubes, don't."

"You still floating down the river of denial about being in love with her?"

Logan turned to face her, the veins in his neck bulging from his building frustration.

"I said _stop it_."

Jubilee would not back down. It was an annoying quality.

"For years you've been torturing yourself because you didn't think you were good enough for Marie. Jeannie did a number on you making you think that you were less of a man because you weren't Mr. Perfect. Just because you have some kind of mystery past doesn't mean you aren't a good guy, Wolvie."

He turned away. "Jubilee, she made her choice. And she chose LeBeau."

Jubilee slid down from her perch and poked her finger into Logan's shoulder.

"She chose him because you could never get your ass off the crapper and tell her how you felt! You were so obsessed with not being good enough that you made the decision _for_ her! What else was she supposed to do? She was _alone_! There's only so long someone can go before they need someone – even if that someone isn't the one they really want."

"Maybe he _was_ the one she wanted."

Jubilee's voice became deadly serious and for her, that was not a common occurrence. She moved her petite frame almost flush with Logan's and looked straight into his eyes.

"It's not Remy she worries about on missions. It's not Remy's dogtags she clutches while waiting for word about the team. It's not Remy's name she whimpers when she has a nightmare. And it sure as hell isn't Remy that could hurt her so badly."

"She could never forgive me. I told her..." He ran his hands through his thick hair. "..shit, Jubes, I said some fuckin' horrible things."

Jubilee shrugged. "People say stupid stuff when they're angry."

He let out a long breath.

"Fine, kid. I'll think about it."

"Don't think about it too long, Logan, or else it might really be too late."

She turned and began walking through the garage. As she did, her voice echoed through the large room.

"It's time for you both to be happy, you stubborn jackass!"

oOo

_**Two Weeks Ago** _

Logan stood there, stunned into silence at Marie's words. She needed to count on someone and it wasn't him. Logan used to be the one to have her back; to take the hit for her. He wasn't there and it almost got her killed.

"I would have been Marie. If you'd asked, I..."

Her voice was thick with anger.

"If I'd _asked_? Really?"  Marie stared him down.  "Where were you Logan?"

She waited for the answer he didn't want to give.

"Where _were_ you?" When he refused to speak, she continued. "I'll tell you. At the bar. Drinking and fucking some random chick in the back and calling her Jean as you came. I don't have time anymore to try and pull you out of your self-imposed misery, Logan. I've tried for seven years to be your friend but you've made it very clear you don't want friends."

Marie bent down and began to take off her combat boots.

"Get out, Logan. Please just get out."

"You've tried to be _my_ friend? That's rich, kid. I found you, saved your ass and then spent the next seven years listening to _you_ moan and complain about not being able to touch people."

He felt himself giving in to the jealousy and regret that had consumed him in the two years since Remy LeBeau had come to the mansion. Logan had been insecure and afraid to admit that he might have feelings for Marie.  He didn't want to see someone else he cared for hurt...or worse - so he'd pushed Marie away. His neglect of Marie, left her vulnerable. That damn smooth-talking Cajun had swept in and charmed her in a way he never could have.

"You're just as selfish, Marie, if not more. There are people who care about you but you push 'em away. I'm amazed the Swamp Rat has the patience to put up with your shit. But he likes the challenge of the chase. You afraid if he manages to get some he'll dump your ass?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he'd gone too far. _No. No. What had he done?_

He smelled the salt developing as Marie fought the tears. She shifted on the stool and turned her back to him. Slowly, she continued removing her boots, her breath ragged and strained.

He was going to say something. _Take it back.  Apologize.  Grovel at her feet, asshole._ Anything. But before he could, she spoke first.

"Leave, Logan."

There was nothing he could possibly say to fix what he'd just done to her. Logan turned on his heel and walked out of the room, pausing in the hallway to curse himself. He slid down the wall and crouched low, his hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

What Marie said had been true. Logan had been at the bar drinking when a woman came on to him. They'd made their way to the back room where he'd pressed the woman up against the wall, trying desperately not to inhale her foreign scent or listen to her unfamiliar voice. He'd called a name at the end. But it wasn't Jean's.

oOo


	2. Realizations

oOo

  
_**Present Day** _

Logan walked through the darkened hallways of the mansion toward the staff kitchen. He'd just finished the rebuild on his bike and intended to grab one more beer before bed. It was well past midnight and the house was quiet. He remembered a time not so long ago when he and Marie would be the only two in the kitchen, sharing a bag of chips and a bowl of salsa - always that organic green chile crap she liked - while talking about nothing. Logan missed those times. He missed her.

He arrived at the refrigerator and grabbed a Molson out of a drawer labeled ' _Logan's Stash'_. The sight of her cursive handwriting made him stop in his tracks. One night, after he'd complained one too many times about people stealing his beer, Marie had taken a Sharpie and scrawled, ' _take 1 and ur shish-ke-bob_ ' on the clear plastic.

She had always looked out for him, even when he didn't deserve it. And most of the time he damn well _didn't_ deserve it. Especially after the hateful things he'd said to her. He sighed deeply. She hadn't spoken to him since then and he'd been too ashamed to attempt an apology.

Logan finished the beer in one swallow and threw the empty bottle in the recycle container, spying the logo on the front of the can as he did so. _'Don't Trash Our Future. Recycle.'_

Don't trash our future.

_Too late_ , he thought.

Logan turned around and headed out of the kitchen, shutting off the lights as he went. His boots echoed softly through the house as he made his way upstairs to his room. As Logan approached Marie's apartment, his stomach sank. Two weeks was too long. It was time to put aside his own stupid shit and tell her he was sorry. Maybe Jubilee was right. Maybe it was time to tell Marie some things he should have a long time ago.

As he passed the room, he heard Marie's soft cry. Logan was at her door in an instant, his hands pressed firmly to the wood. The sounds were quiet but to Logan's hypersensitive ears, it was as if Marie were fending off a dozen attackers. Her murmurs of "Stop" and "Please, no" made the adrenaline race through his body. Logan didn't care if Marie wanted to be left alone; he was going in that room. Logan tried the door and when he found it locked, slid out one claw and rammed it into the doorknob. He pushed his way past the door and saw her gripped in the throes of a vivid nightmare.

Marie pushed upward with her hands and tears streamed down her cheeks as she whispered her desperate pleas.

"Cody, no. Stop."

She was dressed in a tank top and boy shorts, her milky white skin so beautiful in the glow of the bathroom light. Logan crossed into the small room and gathered her sheets around his hands. He gently took her by the arms and called her name.

"Marie. Wake up, darlin'."

The moment his hands wrapped around her slender arms, Marie whimpered and stilled. The Marie in front of him was so different than the one who walked around confidently challenging anyone who got in her way. Her breath was ragged and her heartbeat raced with fear. It was as if she were a small animal caught in a trap. Logan tried again to wake her.

"Marie, honey, it's Logan. Wake up."

Her eyes shot open and she looked at him as if she'd never seen him before. Marie's body remained pliant in his grasp and when he realized he was still holding her down, Logan let go as gently as he could. Her fear permeated his nostrils and made his stomach sour. After a moment, Logan saw the recognition in her eyes, but before he could say anything, Marie bolted upright, jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

She didn't bother to close the door as she bent over the toilet and emptied her stomach into the bowl. Logan stood up and moved to the bathroom doorway and watched as she sat on the floor, clutching the white porcelain. Now that he saw her in the light, he noticed how thin she was. Muscular, yes, but she had no meat on her at all. Since she was always covered, it was not something that had been easily noticeable.

Come to think of it, she'd been covering herself more and more over the last few years.

The realization hit him with such force, Logan literally felt his head spin. He gripped the doorjamb as he stared at Marie. Her quiet sobs were deafening in the small space.

The nightmare. Losing weight. Her need to push everyone away.

_No. Oh, God, no._

_oOo_

_"Cody, stop. Please stop!"_

_Marie's voice echoed around her. She turned, blackness giving way to the image of her room back home in Mississippi. The posters of the boy bands and stuffed animals looked twisted and grotesque; the pictures resembled the faces of The Brotherhood rather than of the cute teenage boys she so loved. Marie turned around, and saw herself on the bed, struggling underneath Cody's lean frame. As she ran toward her alter ego, Marie suddenly found herself in her place; pinned underneath her boyfriend as he tried to soothe her with his words while violently forcing her skirt up her thighs._

_She fought him but he was so strong - had he always been this strong? Marie was crying now. Begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen. She closed her eyes and prayed it would be over. Prayed he would disappear. But when she opened her eyes, it wasn't Cody hovering above her. It was another demon from her past._

_"Scream for me."_

_No. Not him. Not again. Marie tried to summon what strength she had to fight him off but he was much more powerful than Cody. She felt his hands on her arms and the wetness of the tears streaming down her face as she closed her eyes once again. Praying for the torture to end._

_Once again, Marie heard her name but it wasn't her own voice this time. It was Logan's. Logan was here? Why didn't he get her sooner? Why didn't he help her?_

_"Marie….Wake..."_

"...up."

Her eyes flew open. All she could see was a hulking figure silhouetted above her, his hands firmly wrapped around her arms. _Oh, God. Maybe it wasn't a dream_. Then she smelled him. The musky scent laced with traces of expensive cigars that was all Logan. Marie wanted to be relieved but the vividness of her nightmare...her memory...was too much. She leapt from the bed and made it to the bathroom just before she threw up.

Marie shivered, her body reacting from the emotional and physical toll of the dream. She tried to calm her breathing but it was a vain effort; Marie would just have to ride out the shakes for a few more minutes. It wasn't anything new.

She knew he was watching her. The Rogue in her wanted to scream and tell him to get the hell out. The Marie in her just wanted him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. But life wasn't that easy. Not where she and Logan were concerned. He'd made it abundantly clear over the last year that she was nothing more than a friend - if even that. At one time, she'd held on to hope that maybe his feelings toward her had changed. In the seven years since they'd arrived at the mansion, Logan and Marie had been good friends and even better teammates. Then, gradually, Logan began to pull away. He wouldn't talk to her about why. Marie tried to fix it but the more she reached out, the more he withdrew.

Yet, he'd broken into her bedroom to wake her from a nightmare. Suddenly, she felt sick again. If he'd forced his way into her room, that meant she must have been making noise...talking in her sleep. Her voice was raspy, her throat raw.

"Logan, what did you hear?"

The silence stretched out for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Logan."

"I heard enough, Marie."

She reached up and took hold of the counter, using it to help her stand. Marie hated feeling weak. Hated it because of what they did. Because of what she let them do. She went to the sink and brushed her teeth, all the while knowing Logan was still sitting in the dark of her bedroom. Watching. Waiting for her to say something.

Marie wiped her face, put the towel on the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Logan sat on the small chair in the corner of the room. His imposing frame made the room feel so much smaller. Or maybe it was just the aftermath of her nightmare that was making her feel claustrophobic.

Marie straightened up the bed and crawled in under the sheets. The cotton was cool against her skin.

"I'm going to bed, Logan."

Silence.

"Please leave."

"I ain't movin'."

Once again, a part of her wanted to scream and yell or use her powers to assault him into leaving. But Marie - the scared girl who had needed his help so desperately seven years ago - felt safe again.

She slept.

Logan didn't.

oOo


	3. A Bad Start

oOo

Logan slipped out of Marie's room before dawn to get them some coffee and breakfast. Marie was asleep when he left. Based on the depth of her breathing, he figured she would be out at least another hour. She'd slept soundly most of the night and the few times she stirred, Logan found himself on the edge of his chair, ready to wake her from a nightmare. It was only after she'd settled back down and was breathing regularly again that he let himself relax even slightly.

They were going to have a talk when she woke up. Marie was probably not going to be happy about it. _Hell, I'm not going to be happy about it._ But it was long overdue. Logan silently cursed himself for being so wrapped up in his own stupid shit that he never even saw the signs. All night he'd replayed interactions with her over in his head. In light of what he now knew, so many things made perfect sense. A real friend would have paid attention. A real _man_ would have protected her.

But he hadn't. For almost two years, he'd pushed Marie away. After Jean and Scott married, Logan allowed himself to wallow in self-loathing. There were so many excuses he came up with to isolate himself from Marie; he was too old, she was too young, his past, she deserved better. It was all bullshit. Logan was simply a coward. And that cowardice had cost Marie dearly. _Not anymore_.

Logan turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen where he was stopped by the sight of Remy LeBeau sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of coffee. _Shit_. Logan didn't bother with a greeting and moved around, gathering mugs, plates and enough food that Logan and Marie could talk without needing to leave her room for a while.

"Breakfast for two Logan?"

Logan didn't respond.

"Make sure to get some of dem energy bars an' hard boiled eggs. Chere like to load up on protein before her workout."

Logan bristled at LeBeau's not so subtle implication that the Cajun knew Marie better than Logan did.

"I know what she likes."

LeBeau leaned back on the stool. "Really, now? Don' seem to me you know her much at all, homme."

Logan stopped and turned to face LeBeau. "I've known Marie a lot longer than you."

"Just 'cause Marie lived here a long time don' mean you know her. She got a lot of secrets, dat woman. An' some of dem eatin' her up inside."

Remy stood up, placed his coffee cup in the sink and headed for the door.

"Then why ain't you helpin' her, LeBeau. Seems to me that her boyfriend should be mannin' up and lookin' out for her."

LeBeau shrugged. "Not her boyfriend, no more. She wouldn't let me close. Mebbe she still waitin' for you."

Logan recalled Jubilee's words.

_"It's not Remy she worries about on missions. It's not Remy's dogtags she clutches while waiting for word about the team. It's not Remy's name she whimpers when she has a nightmare. And it sure as hell isn't Remy that could hurt her so badly."_

"I hope you can help her, Logan. 'Cause if you can't, I afraid we gonna lose belle femme forever." LeBeau took a step forward and paused before exiting the room. "An' even though she love you, I still love her. If you what she needs, den I gladly step aside."

LeBeau's head shifted and although Logan could only see the side of Remy's face, his words were as intense as if he'd been staring Logan down.

"But if you can't help, Remy gonna turn on all his charm to save her. Rogue is more important den either of us."

With that, he left the kitchen with Logan standing in the dim light alone. Logan was stunned. For all of his annoyingly obvious charm, Remy LeBeau was actually a good guy. A good guy that loved Marie and only wanted the best for her. That wasn't comforting.

Logan gathered up the rest of the food and dishes and headed back to Marie's room.

It was time to put all the cards on the table. Logan just hoped he had a winning hand.

oOo

He arrived at Marie's room carrying a tray of coffee and food – including hard boiled eggs and a protein bar. _Fuckin' Cajun._ Logan may be stubborn but he wasn't completely stupid. When he spied the skewered lock, Logan made a mental note to give Xavier some cash to replace it. Balancing the tray on one hand, he quietly entered Marie's room and saw that her bed was empty. On instinct, he remained still, listening and waiting - he was rewarded with the sound of the faucet running.

Logan put the tray on her small desk and poured himself some coffee. He sat in the same chair he'd occupied for almost five hours – thank God it was comfortable – and began running through options of how to broach the conversation with Marie. Before he could think of something that sounded remotely coherent, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Marie. She was dressed in a pair of running pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Mornin'. Brought some breakfast."

"Why are you here, Logan?"

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

She went to her dresser, pulled out a pair of socks and sat on the bed to put them on.

"Yeah, we do."

Marie sighed and rubbed her eyes. The exhaustion in her face did little to mar her stunning beauty.

"Logan, what happened last night was none of your business. I had a bad dream. Not the first and not going to be the last. Move on."

She stood up and walked back into the bathroom. Logan stayed in the chair and debated on whether or not to follow her in. Probably a bad idea.

"Marie, you're rail thin and you look like you haven't slept in a year. You need to talk to someone."

The laughter that rang from the bathroom was hollow and laced with sadness.

"Someone like _you_?"

That made Logan get up off his ass. He went to the doorway – the same place he'd stood last night when his world shifted sideways – and watched as Marie finished putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, someone like me. You've got to talk about it."

Logan braced himself for the onslaught of her anger. When Marie got going, she could really let it fly. But it was more disturbing to him to see Marie put her hands on the counter and bow her head. He knew that look. When she first came to the mansion, Marie would often hang her head when she was afraid or unsure during her training. He'd pushed her hard because he knew she could do what was being asked. But he also knew that if she didn't push hard, she would succumb to her fears. And that's exactly what she was doing now.

"No, Logan, I don't have to talk about it. Especially with you. I think you made yourself perfectly clear two weeks ago."

"Dammit, I was upset..."

She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Logan, what's done is done. Now I've got things to do."

"You're dyin' inside, Marie. I want to help."

Marie turned to face him as she put her gloves in her pocket. Her eyes were blazing with the fury he expected a few moments earlier.

"You want to _help_? You've pushed me away and ignored me for two years and now you want to _help_? Too little too late, Logan."

She took a step forward and Logan stepped in front of her, blocking the doorway.

"Marie, please."

"Move."

"Darlin'…."

Marie's head whipped up and she raised her hand in front of him.

" _Don't_ call me that. You don't have the right."

It was then he smelled the salt and saw her eyes begin to well up with tears. He could hear the catch in her breath as she spoke.

"I don't need you."

She couldn't have hurt him more if she'd slapped him.

Logan stepped aside for her to pass. He heard her pick up a few things before she left the room, shutting the door firmly on her way out.

He was failing her all over again.

oOo


	4. Friendly Advice

oOo

The sun crept through the trees as night gave way to morning. Briskly cold air rushed past Marie's cheeks as she ran along the narrow trail that encircled Xavier's property. She pushed herself to move faster; her fear and anger the only fuel for her body. Marie's breath came rapidly and her thighs burned from the exertion.

_He knows._

The small voice echoed through Marie's head. She tried to ignore it by sprinting forward and was felled by a cramp in her calf. Marie jolted to a stop.

"Fuck!"

She cursed because of the pain as well as her weakness. _Logan knows._ She dreaded their next encounter - she knew that despite her protestations to him, Logan would not back down. She didn't know if she could bear to reveal the details of what had happened. For too long she'd tried to bury the memory and the idea of recalling it - especially to Logan - made her stomach churn.

Marie sat on the path and looked up. She was at the edge of the massive back lawn; the early morning light cast a welcoming glow on the mansion. It had once been a place of safety for Marie – shelter from the outside world, her past…her demons. But it had gradually felt more like a penitentiary. Too many people – too many chances to hurt someone.

These early morning runs gave her time away from the house and allowed her to feel normal if only for an hour. There was no one to shrink from her touch. No one to cautiously observe her covered hands as if they would suddenly explode at any moment. She could get away from the ever-present prison that was her body. In these times by herself she fantasized about what it would be like not to be judged or feared.

The way people judged her.

The way her teammates feared her.

The way _she_ feared….everything.

She'd managed to push the anxiety down far enough that she could function day to day, but it remained just below the surface, ready to overwhelm her if she allowed it to break free. Marie stood up and sighed. She didn't _want_ to be afraid anymore but after what Cody had done, and what Victor had tried to do, Marie couldn't stand the thought of having someone close to her – physically or emotionally.

In the beginning, it was fairly easy to stay aloof. The students were afraid of her so they tended to steer clear. Bobby was interested enough to try a relationship but he could never get past the fact that he couldn't touch Marie. That was true for all of the men at the school – especially, it seemed, Logan. He always remained friendly but never showed any indication that he could possibly be interested in the girl who couldn't touch. Who could blame him, really? Logan was a man of passion and here she was, clothed from neck to toenail virtually 24 hours a day. No, Logan deserved someone who could be there for him in every way…and that wasn't her.

So, partly due to loneliness and partly due to her patience wearing thin, she'd given in to Remy's relentless pursuit. Marie knew it was really the challenge that drove him, but it was still nice to have someone interested enough to put forth the effort. As time wore on, Remy had begun to push Marie more into trying to control her mutation – as the Professor suggested was possible. Marie had begun to fear what would happen if she were able to control her power. She could be vulnerable. That wasn't going to happen. She would never let herself be weak again.

Marie began to walk across the expansive lawn when she saw a figure sitting on the patio. She squinted and then let out a low groan when she realized who it was.

"Morning sunshine!"

Jubilee's voice shattered the peaceful morning silence. Marie chuckled and kept walking, closing the distance until she was face to face with an overly perky Jubilation Lee. Great.

"Mornin' Jubes."

Jubilee's neck craned forward and her eyes squinted in concentration.

"You look like shit, chica."

Jubilee and Marie had been best friends since Marie arrived at the Xavier School. There was something about Jubilee's no bullshit attitude that provided a comfort and safety for Marie. With Jubilee, she didn't have to hide or pretend to be someone she wasn't. But, some days, Marie wished Jubilee didn't know her quite so well. Today was one of those days.

Marie sat on a lounge chair and put her head back.

"Thanks so much."

"Oh, shut up. You know I love you. You're not sleeping again, are you?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Based on the depth of the circles under your eyes, I'd bet that will be in about a week."

Marie shrugged and closed her eyes. Jubilee became more serious.

"More nightmares?"

Marie nodded.

"You need to see the Professor, Roguey."

"No."

"He'll help you. You need to talk about it."

Marie sat up immediately and put her head in her hands.

"Goddamnit. All of you just need to back the hell off."

"All of us? Who is 'all of us'?"

Marie lay back again, huffing in frustration.

"You. Logan. Remy. You won't shut up about me 'talking'."

"Logan? When did Logan enter this equation?"

"Last night. He heard me having a nightmare. Busted my lock and sat in my room all night."

"Really."

Marie turned her head and looked at her best friend. At least Jubilee had the presence of mind not to smile but she certainly looked pleased with herself.

"What, Jubilee."

Jubilee pursed her lips and moved her shoulders up and down.

"He's a friend." Marie persisted.

"That must be a great trip you're on."

Marie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?"

"Your cruise down the river of denial."

"Shut it, Sparky."

"That man loves you, Rogue."

Marie sat forward again, shifting her legs so that they hung over the side of the lounge chair and hit the ground. She looked Jubilee in the eyes.

" _That man_ has blown me off for almost two years. I'd call that the opposite of love.  Anyway, he's got no use for someone he can't even touch."

"That is such bullshit. You were with _Remy_ , idiot. Wolvie may have been a player with Jean but he would never hurt you. He backed off because he thought that's what you needed. He's just as much of a chicken as you are."

"I'm not a…"

"Yes you are. Don't try the brave little woman act with me because I know you too well. You use that skin of your as a cocoon to shield yourself from everyone. You're afraid that if you could control your power and touch someone that they'd hurt you like Cody. Well, not every man is a deviant asshole."

Marie loved Jubilee but sometimes she felt like her friend just didn't understand how truly isolating it was to be someone who was at war with her own body.

"But I _can't_ control it, Jubilee. And I almost killed Logan twice. _Twice_. There's no way that he would risk that again. And I couldn't risk hurting him."

"So you're afraid of hurting him and he's afraid of hurting you. Jesus, you two deserve each other."

Marie chuckled humorlessly.

"Probably. But that doesn't mean we're right for each other."

"You're more right for each other than any two people I know."

Marie sighed and stood up. "You want to be the mutant cupid? Try it with someone else, I'm not in the mood. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Later."

Jubilee shifted and got up, putting her hand on Marie's shoulder. "I didn't just come here to nag you about your love life. The Prof wants us in the briefing room. We get to go play."

A mission. Great timing. It would give Marie a chance to get her mind off of Logan, Remy and her nightmares.

"Super. If we're lucky, maybe you'll get to blow something up."

"Probably not. Simple recon this time."

"Peachy. Who's up?"

"You, me and Kitster."

Marie laughed.

"Great, she'll probably want to get mani pedis on the way."

"Well, your feet are looking a bit ragged, chica."

"Shut up, Jubes."

Jubilee snickered and followed her friend inside.

oOo

Logan stood to the side of the patio, his unlit cigar in his hand. He'd come downstairs after Marie had left, wanting some time to think on what he should do next. Logan's instinct told him to fight for her – drag her to the Professor and get her help. He felt so impotent just sitting by and waiting for Marie to accept support from him – or anyone.

He was about to step around the corner of the building when he heard Marie and Jubilee talking.

" _That man_ has blown me off for almost two years. I'd call that the opposite of love. Anyway, he's got no use for someone he can't even touch."

Is that what Marie thought? That he didn't want her because he couldn't touch her? _Goddamnit._

"That is such bullshit."

_You tell her, Jubes._

"You were with _Remy_ , idiot. Wolvie may have been a player with Jean but he would never hurt you. He backed off because he thought that's what you needed. He's just as much of a chicken as you are."

_Hey now._

"I'm not a…"

"Yes you are. Don't try the brave little woman act with me because I know you too well. You use that skin of your as a cocoon to shield yourself from everyone. You're afraid that if you could control your power and touch someone that they'd hurt you like Cody. Well, not every man is a deviant asshole."

 _Oh, shit._ That's what it was really about. Marie's skin was her shield and that shield was the only thing that could prevent someone from hurting her again.

"But I _can't_ control it, Jubilee. And I almost killed Logan twice. _Twice_. There's no way that he would risk that again. And I couldn't risk hurting him."

_I'd risk everything for you, Marie._

"So you're afraid of hurting him and he's afraid of hurting you. Jesus, you two deserve each other."

_Jubes, you're a piece of work._

"Probably. But that doesn't mean we're right for each other."

"You're more right for each other than any two people I know."

_I owe you, Firecracker._

Logan knew that he was going to have to work at proving to Marie that they _were_ right for each other - that he would be there for her no matter what. Today he would tell Marie what she needed to hear. Today Logan would be the man Marie deserved.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Marie's words.

"...maybe you'll get to blow something up."

"Probably not. Simple recon this time."

The last few sentences of their conversation were lost as Logan's gut twisted at the memory of Marie's battered body after she'd returned from her last assignment. Seeing her like that had torn him up inside. Simple recon was rarely ever simple. She needed to be safe. Logan couldn't handle the thought of losing her. Especially now.

oOo

Logan was standing outside the briefing room when Jubilee, Marie and Kitty walked out. His deep brown eyes were locked on hers. Marie's step faltered slightly as she met Logan's gaze. She should be mad at him for intruding last night. _He cared enough about you to break the door._ She should hit him for what he'd said to her in the locker room. _You saw the fear in his eyes._ That little voice in Marie's head always asserted itself at the most inopportune times. Marie turned to Jubilee, hoping she would intervene and tell Logan they were in a rush.

Jubilee coughed. "Right, so Kits and I will get our stuff and meet you in the garage. Later Wolvie."

_Some help she was._

Marie stopped and moved to the side of the hallway. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Logan approached and took up the space next to her so both of them rested against the dark, wood paneling.

"Scooter said you three are doin' some recon."

"Yeah. Simple in and out."

Silence lingered for a moment while Logan tried to sort through what to say first. He decided to just start with the most important thing.

"I'm sorry, Marie."

Two years of buried feelings began to well up inside his chest. There were so many damn things he needed to say. So many things she needed to know.

"I know that doesn't make up for me bein' an asshole, but I _am_ sorry."

"Me too."

He pushed himself off the wall and turned to face her. Logan placed his hands on the wall, framing her body with his arms. She was so damn close.

"When you get back, we're gonna talk. And I mean a _long_ talk. We've wasted too much fuckin' time, Marie. And I'm not wastin' any more."

She saw the movement of his hand out of the corner of her eye and her body tensed. Logan brought his fingers up and intertwined them into her hair. He moved his palm, covered by Marie's hair, and cupped her cheek. Logan moved his face so that he was a breath away from her lips.

"I know you're goin' through some serious shit, Marie. That doesn't scare me. What _does_ is the thought of not bein' with you."

Marie trembled. Her teenage crush, the man who she'd loved since the day he'd begrudgingly allowed her into his camper had finally told her what she'd wanted to hear for seven years. Marie wasn't prepared for how terrified she was.

"I don't know if I can."

She felt his thumb move across her veiled cheek.

"You _can_ , Marie. _We_ can."

She took a breath and was rewarded with Logan's unique scent filling her nose. Marie loved that smell.

"There's a lot I have to deal with right now, Logan. You don't need…"

"I need _you_ , goddammit."

Marie's eyes snapped up and she searched his face. She was met with the truth in Logan's eyes. She thought of Jubilee's words, asserting that Logan loved her and hope sparked inside her. Maybe they could have something. Just maybe.

"I can't promise anything. But I'm willing to talk."

"I'll take it."

He put his arm down and pulled her to his chest, her uncovered face resting on his t-shirt. Once again, his smell soothed her raw nerves and his arms held her tightly against his solid body. Marie felt his torso rumble as he spoke.

"So be safe and don't do anything stupid again."

Marie chuckled softly.

"Asshole."

oOo


	5. Not So Simple

oOo

The three women pulled in to the city by mid-morning and parked the vehicle – registered to the fictional 'Jane Cobb' – in the monthly parking garage where Ms. Cobb also had an account. The assignment was simple and straightforward; young mutant women had been disappearing in and around a mutant club in the city. Xavier had been notified by one of his informants that they might be victims of mutant trafficking or experiments. Marie, Jubilee and Kitty had been sent to get into the club to observe and gather any intel they could. The informant had provided names that the trio would need in order to gain access but they'd come early in order to survey the area and chat up anyone who might be hanging around.

Marie, Kitty and Jubilee walked into the dark establishment prepared to scope out anything suspicious and report it back to Xavier and Scott. Marie grew a little irritated when she thought of how condescending the team leader had been during the briefing. Scott had insisted the three of them take along a male member of the team for 'safety'. Marie had scoffed and asked Scott why he felt they needed an escort. He gave some excuse about one of the guys helping in a fight which just made her cranky mood worse.

_"So, you're saying that we need to have a dick in order to be safe."_

_"No,_ Rogue _, I'm saying that you may need help..."_

 _"No,_ Scott _, you're saying that three fully capable, experienced female members of the X-Men need a_ man _to babysit them."_

_"That's not what I'm saying, Rogue. It's just...you may need backup."_

_"Scott, first of all, if we need back-up, we'll call for it. Second, if you want us to go in there, having a guy tagging along is only going to scare off anyone who might be interested."_

_Xavier interrupted. "Scott, I agree with Rogue that having a male escort is not the best plan. We need to gather information and that may inhibit their ability to complete this assignment successfully."_

_Take that, Scoot._

Marie maneuvered the trio through the populated club over to the bar where they ordered drinks. Kitty found them a table along the wall and the three of them sat down.

"Kits, you up for dancing?"

"Why, Rogue, I didn't think you were interested."

Jubilee laughed. "You're not her type. Rogue likes 'em hairy."

Kitty smirked. "So I've heard. Yeah, I can go out there."

"Why don't both of you go – I'll keep an eye out. Just don't go off the floor with anyone. Remember, don't eat or drink anything in here. Make sure you're listening to each other on the comm units just in case."

"Jesus, Rogue, you sound like a team leader or something." Jubilee put her hand on Marie's arm and smiled. "Will do... _boss_."  She winked and turned around.

Marie watched as her friends made their way to the dance floor. It didn't take long before two young men approached and joined her teammates. She scanned the room, noting the various people there – some obvious mutants and others just as normal looking as the next person. Marie observed a small hallway at the back of the one story establishment. Back rooms were always a suspicious place – if women were being kidnapped from this place, it was most likely happening when they went to the restroom.

Marie spoke clearly but not too loudly into her comm unit.

"Guys, you need to head to the restrooms. Kit, take a peek through the walls and see what you can find. Gimme a signal you heard me."

Kitty's voice broke through the microphone.

"Hey, guys, where's the ladies room?!"

One of the young men said something while he pointed to the back of the room. Kitty took Jubilee by the hand.

"Be right back, guys!" Jubilee's voice echoed in Marie's ear.

Marie watched as the pair headed to the hallway. She grew uneasy not being within eyesight of her friends. One minute passed. Two minutes passed. Marie was about to stand up and make her way to the back when a tall, darkly handsome man approached the table. He smiled and gestured to the seat in front of Marie.

"Care for some company?"

Marie plastered on her most inviting smile and nodded yes. _Say something, guys._

The man sat down and put his drink on the table. "So, where are your friends?"

Marie smirked and tried to remain flirtatious. "You wanted to get me alone?"

It was the man's turn to shrug. "Maybe."

"They're off doing their thing I guess. They're big girls, they can take care of themselves.  What about you? Here alone?"

"Usually am."

"A regular, huh?"

"You could say that."

Marie had cataloged an impressive array of powers over the years. She could control them easily – call upon the ones she wanted to use immediately and suppress unneeded abilities until she had use for them. Personalities, memories - everything - she could easily compartmentalize and lock away inside her head. The Professor had expressed his admiration for her mental control and had insisted that, with continued work, Marie would be able to find the right command to subdue her skin's deadly touch.

She'd called forth Logan's senses and, within seconds, red flags were everywhere. The man smelled wrong. He was telling the truth, but he was also holding back information. He desired her – but it wasn't lust as much as curiosity. Bad sign.

Marie glanced at her watch again. Five minutes since she'd seen Jubilee and Kitty head for the back. _Play it cool, Marie. You're the bait. He's on the hook._

Marie smiled again. "This is my first time here. Heard some good things about this place."

The man leaned forward and took a drink from his glass. Despite his best attempts at charm, the grin on his face was nothing less than predatory. He was moving in for the kill.

"It's good to see some new faces in here. Especially one as beautiful as you."

"Flatterer."

"It's not flattery if it's the truth. What's your name?"

"Anna. Yours?"

"Vinnie."

Marie chuckled. "Vinnie."  She giggled flirtatiously.  "You from Jersey?"

"Oh, I'm from all over. What about you?"

Marie felt Vinnie's touch snake through her mind. She tapped into her own psychic shields – a gift from the Professor himself – and was able to hear Vinnie's suggestions, but block his ability to control her actions. Hypnosis.

_Follow me, Anna._

"Boston. My friends and I are looking to make a change."

"Change is good."

_Come with me._

He was strong. She had to fight to maintain control.

Vinnie smiled and sat back in his chair. "Let me show you where the real party is, Anna."

"Yeah, sure."

If she hadn't been able to block his hypnotic suggestion, Marie would have been completely in his control and utterly at his mercy. This is how the girls had disappeared. Lured by Vinnie's power to somewhere they would be vulnerable. _And vulnerability gets you hurt._ Her ever present inner voice whispered to her, reminding Marie of things she'd rather forget.

He stood up and she followed suit, watching carefully as they approached the dark hallway where Jubilee and Kitty had gone.  She realized now that they must be fine and just hoped that they had been monitoring her conversation - waiting for their opportunity to provide back up.

Vinnie passed the restrooms and approached the door at the very end of the passageway. He punched the access code into the panel and when the small beep came, Vinnie opened the door and stepped aside to let Marie in the room.

It was an office - nondescript with a desk, computer and couch. He moved to the corner of the room where a small bookcase was positioned against the wall. Vinnie's back was to Marie, but she could hear him once again punch in a code into a keypad. The familiar beep sounded again and a small panel in the wall slid open. Vinnie turned and smiled that predatory grin. Marie's blood began to pound in her ears. The sense of danger was intense and every instinct told her to run. _He wants to hurt me.  Run, Marie.  Run before he can._ She shook off the memory of being held in Magneto's lair and focused her shields again.

 _Go._ Vinnie's hypnotic command rang in her head. She moved forward as if his words actually held her in control.

She remembered Logan's comment. _Don't do anything stupid again._ She was fairly sure this would qualify.

Marie walked past Vinnie and followed another short hallway. At the end, she turned right and entered a small room - chamber, really. The smell hit her so hard she thought she might vomit. Sex. Fear. Blood. There were benches along the walls where handcuffs and chains hung from pegs. A large padded table stood in the middle of the room. The lights were dim but bright enough to see the stains on the floor and a table in the corner that held various items - a purse, jacket, some jewelry. Trophies.

The last girl had worn a floral scented perfume. It was one that Marie had worn from time to time. It took every ounce of Marie's strength not to scream.

In Marie's dreams, she was fearful - terrified of Cody and of Victor. She was a victim, not knowing how to fight for herself, helpless and alone. But standing here, in the shadow of a man who would use women and throw them away like garbage, Marie was overcome with rage for the countless women who'd found themselves in this place - watching from inside a mental prison while completely under Vinnie's control. She didn't want to imagine the kinds of things he made them do; going to that place would leave her susceptible to his suggestions.

Vinnie moved from behind Marie and walked to the large table. He turned to her and smiled that sickening grin once again.

"Anna, you are quite a prize. Lay down."

She clamped down on the pull in her mind and stepped toward Vinnie.

"Did you kill them? Or are you just into torture?"

He blinked his eyes and Marie saw a flash of confusion before he refocused his power. The suggestion in her mind became stronger. _Lay down._

"Did you sell them to someone who is even more of a sick fuck than you?"

_Obey, Anna._

Her fury was building so fast she heard the blood pound through her ears. In an instant, Magneto's power flowed through her body. Marie smiled as the chains flew off the wall and wrapped themselves around Vinnie's neck. She slowly moved toward him while Vinnie struggled to loosen the metal. He fell to his knees.

"How? How can you do this?" His previously calm voice was strained and terrified.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, Vinnie. Now it's your turn to be afraid."

For a moment, Marie was taken aback at the force of her desire to kill Vinnie. The need for justice - _No...vengeance_ \- consumed her.

"Marie!"

Marie didn't turn around at the sound of Jubilee's voice. She remained stock still, watching the chain around Vinnie's neck grow tighter and tighter - reveling in the fear that masked his face.

"Marie, stop it. This isn't you."

"Jubilee, he brought them here."

"We know. We found it just before you did."

_Tighter. Pull the chain tighter._

"He needs to die."

"You know we don't kill..."

" _Fuck_ that!"

Tears were streaming down Marie's face now. All of the rage she'd bottled up inside for the last seven years boiled over with violent ferocity. She tapped into it, allowed it to wash over her and fuel her actions. The Wolverine inside her head roared. Marie moved closer to Vinnie and bent down, placing her face directly in front of his. Her voice was laced with venom.

"I'm being _merciful_ , Vinnie boy. At least _you_ haven't been raped and tortured. Although," she cocked her head to the side, "maybe I should just so you know how _they_ felt, you son of a bitch."

Marie didn't see Vinnie move in enough time to avoid his grasp. He clamped his hands firmly around her neck - her _bare_ neck. Instantly, she felt the pull of her power as Vinnie's memories - _oh God, no_ \- and powers poured into her mind. Marie reared back but he held on more tightly than she would have expected. So many images, feelings...desires...flooded her brain. She watched as Vinnie gulped like a dying fish gasping for air as she drained him of life. As suddenly as he'd grabbed her, Vinnie let go and slumped to the floor.

Marie stumbled backwards, practically falling into Jubilee and Kitty's arms. She crumpled to the ground and stared at Vinnie. She saw everything he'd done; knew what he liked and how he enjoyed every aspect of controlling and violating the women he took. Marie shook with the sheer weight of Vinnie's evil. She had thought she'd seen evil before - she had been so wrong.

Jubilee and Kitty watched as the chain violently twisted and snapped Vinnie's neck. His breathing stopped and his dead eyes stared into space. _Into hell._

Jubilee took Marie by the arm and dragged her to a standing position.

"Kit, get us out of this fucking place."

Marie felt Kitty's hand grip her arm and lead her to the back wall where Kitty and Jubilee had phased through earlier. Marie closed her eyes and, after only a few moments, felt the cool night air. Jubilee's voice was gentle and soothing while her arm wrapped protectively around Marie's shoulder.

"C'mon, chica. Let's go home."

oOo

Logan had alternated between the garage and the danger room throughout the day. Anything to provide a distraction and outlet for his restlessness. Right now he was tinkering on his bike to pass time since there would be no relaxing until she came back. He'd had to resist the urge to jump on his bike and follow them to the city. But if she was going to trust him, he had to trust her. She was fully capable of taking care of herself on a mission - God knows he'd seen it for himself. His confidence in her abilities didn't lessen the stress of knowing she was out there without him to back her up. And he remembered what happened the last time he wasn't there for her.

Logan heard the car's engine and ran out of the garage, his eyes searching the dark for the vehicle's headlights. When he saw them pierce through the blackness, he breathed a sigh of relief. If something had gone wrong, they would have called for backup. Logan stepped aside as Jubilee drove into the garage. The car parked and Kitty climbed out of the passenger side. The door opened and Logan reeled at the scent carried on the gust of air. It was a stench he was all too familiar with. Death. He panicked, only vaguely aware of Kitty saying something about Marie being alright. Logan wrenched open the door and found Marie sitting in the back seat; staring forward, not even acknowledging Logan's presence.

"What the fuck is wrong with her."

"Logan. She's probably in shock."  Jubilee's voice was subdued and quiet and that meant something very, very bad had gone down.

"Tell me what fucking happened, already, Jubilee."

Logan put his hand on Marie's arm, hoping that she would turn and smile at him to signal that everything was fine. But it was obvious Marie was far from alright.

"Wolvie, it's a long story. Help her out and let's get her up to the Professor, first.  We need to debrief."

So many questions raced through his mind. So many fears implanted themselves in his chest. He had to calm down. There would be time for answers. Now, he just needed to feel Marie against him. Logan reached across her lap and unbuckled her seat belt. He moved Marie gingerly toward him and gathered her in his arms. She tucked her head in the crook of Logan's neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Logan inhaled her scent but there was something bitter and acrid underlying her normally earthy aroma.

"Are we home?" Marie's voice sounded so fragile.

"Yeah, baby. You're home. I've gotcha."

He felt her sigh as if she'd been holding her breath for an eternity.

_I've got you, Marie._

oOo

Scott, Xavier, Storm and Jean were already in the briefing room when Logan and the women arrived. Logan sat Marie in one of the chairs and took a seat next to her. He held onto her hand as Charles began to ask Jubilee and Kitty questions. Logan paid attention but didn't take his eyes of Marie as she listened impassively to Jubilee's description of the events. She made it up to the point where Jubilee and Kitty discovered the chamber before Scott interrupted.

"And where was Rogue during this time?"

Jubilee answered. "She was with the man known as Vinnie. He is...was...the owner of the club."

Scott's head jerked sideways at the implication.  "Was? What do you mean _was_?"

Logan looked up immediately and saw the glance exchanged between Kitty and Jubilee. He was about to ask his own question when Marie spoke.

"He's dead."

The room fell silent. Xavier placed his hands on the large table in the middle of the room and leaned forward.

"Rogue, tell us what happened."

Marie finally looked up, taking a moment to inspect the faces of the X-Men leaders. Scott was tense; Jean compassionate, Storm concerned and Charles understanding. She couldn't yet look at Logan. Marie spoke with quiet determination.

"While Jubilee and Kitty inspected the club, Vinnie came to my table. He chatted me up for a minute and then I felt him try to plant a suggestion in my mind. He was a hypnotist. If it hadn't been for you providing me with psychic shields, Professor, we might all be in that..." Logan felt her shudder. "...place right now."

Marie took a breath and continued. Logan could smell the tension and fear radiating from her body.

"I pretended to be under the hypnosis and followed him into the back office. He had a secret chamber...a dungeon...behind a bookshelf. He took the women there. Raped them. Tortured them.  Then he would sell them to others with his...interests."

Jean and Storm gasped. Xavier leaned back in his chair. Scott crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

"I subdued him."

Logan sensed the lie as soon as it came out of her mouth. She'd attacked Vinnie. He would have done the same damn thing.

Jubilee came to Marie's defense. "She was brilliant. Had him completely contained. Then..."

The women fell silent again. Logan knew something bad was coming. He needed to know what it was. He needed to know right now.

"What the fuck happened, Jubes."

"Vinnie touched Rogue...on her face."

Logan turned to the side and stared at Marie. She sat there with her hand in Logan's and he saw her jaw clench and unclench. Her nostrils flared. The anger began to rise inside her again.

"He _touched_ you? He put his fuckin' _hands_ on you?"

Logan flew to his feet, feeling the itch of his claws ready to explode from his hands. That asshole had touched Marie. That sick fuck had wanted to violate her physically but the worst thing he could have done was rape her mentally. Marie absorbed his power and his memories. She would have seen...everything. He wanted to eviscerate the son of a bitch himself.

"I killed him."

Her voice didn't waver. There was no tremble or fear when she spoke. Marie was resolute.

"Rogue, you know we can't condone murder..."

Logan turned on Scott so fast even the team leader flinched. He was about to tear the Boy Scout a new asshole when Marie interrupted. She stared down Summers so intensely, it even took Logan aback.

"I killed that son of a bitch and I'm glad I did. You weren't there. You didn't see the blood on the walls or experience the smells in that place. He enjoyed it. Enjoyed _every sick fucking minute_ of it. And I was going to be next. Then maybe Jubilee and Kitty."

She stood up and, in two strides she was at the edge of the briefing table. Marie placed her hands on the polished marble.

"But if you're worried about information, don't worry. It's all up here." She pointed a gloved finger at her temple. "I've got names, places and dates. Plenty to bring down his sicko friends. So don't worry, Scott. Your precious mission didn't fail."

Xavier interrupted before Scott could speak again.

"Rogue, I'm sorry."

Logan could sense that Charles Xavier was heartbroken. He'd always been so concerned with Marie and Logan knew to see her this way made him feel as if he'd thrown her into that room himself.

"So am I Professor."

Marie turned and left the room quietly. Logan watched her go, waiting until the door shut before he faced Scott.

"Don't you _ever_ come at her like that again."

"Logan, it was a recon mission. It never should have gone that far."

"Probably not. But it did. And I bet if Jean was in that position, you would have blown the freak to kingdom come."  

Logan turned to Kitty and Jubilee. "Thanks for havin' her back."

They nodded and he left the room, slamming the door as he went. In the hallway, he inhaled deeply, noting Marie's changed scent as he took off after her.

oOo


	6. Surprises

oOo

Marie stormed through the hallways trying her best to suppress the anger surging through her body. _Damn Scott._ He always had to be such a condescending jerk when Marie made a decision. Just once she would love it if he would give her one word of praise for handling a difficult situation rather than finding fault with what she'd done. He wasn't there. He didn't see. Marie was tense from the interaction with Scott and on edge because her attempt to bring Vinnie under control in her mind wasn't working as easily as it should.

She'd spent the ride back from the mission trying to focus her shields and contain Vinnie's consciousness within her mind. Marie had absorbed many people in the course of her tenure as an X-Man but she'd never taken on someone with any significant level of psychic ability. Psychics, telekinetics and other such mutants were rare and, therefore, not usually encountered during a mission. Vinnie's presence wound his way through her mind, slipping through her psychic grasp at each attempt to fully contain him. She'd been able to push him to the recesses so that he couldn't overwhelm her completely, but Marie wasn't sure if she possessed the mental strength to fully subdue him.

Marie stepped off the stairway and turned the corner where she slammed directly into Remy LeBeau. He wrapped his arms around Marie's waist in an attempt to steady her from falling backwards.

"Remy! Shit, I'm so sorry."

"Pas de problème, chere. Where you goin' in such a hurry?"

"Danger room. Need to burn off some post-mission energy."

She could tell by his knitted brow that Remy wasn't buying her forced attempt at a calm demeanor. He always had a sense about her moods. That and she was a shitty liar.

"You tryin' to smooth talk a smooth talker, belle. What's wrong?"

His arms remained around her middle. Claustrophobia enveloped her, her body flushing with fear and panic. _Too close_. Marie pushed back quickly and Remy's arms snapped to the side as if she'd struck them away.

"Rogue…"

"Remy, I need to go. There's…"

Her retreat was interrupted by Remy's hand on her arm. After what she'd just been through, the unexpected restriction caused her to react instinctively. Before she could make a conscious decision about her next course of action, Marie heard the command echo through her mind as she made eye contact with Remy.

_Back away._

Without hesitation, Remy removed his hand and stepped toward the wall. He looked at Marie but his eyes were unfocused and his face expressionless. Marie's lip cocked in a half smile. She'd done this. Rendered him helpless with her mind. The satisfaction at rendering him completely vulnerable rushed through her. This was power.

_No. No!_

Marie mentally slammed down on what she knew was Vinnie's presence. It had been so easy for her to give in to that seduction; the opportunity to be in constant control was as tempting to Marie as the apple was to Eve.

"Remy!"

His red on black eyes darted back and forth as if he'd just awoke from a dream. He was confused and disoriented, looking at Marie as if he'd just seen her for the first time.

"Sorry, chere. Must have drifted off for a moment."

She had to go. Get away before she lost herself completely to his power. It fluttered just out of reach, ready for Marie to grab ahold and let it do anything she wanted. Marie rushed past Remy, not knowing what to say that would explain anything that had just happened.

oOo

Logan moved through the mansion, tracking Marie easily. He was unnerved that her normally earthy and calming scent had taken on a bitter tinge. It must be Vinnie's. The idea of that sick bastard affecting her so completely made the Wolverine howl with rage. Once he'd realized that his feelings toward Marie were more than that of a friend and teammate, possessiveness of Marie consumed him. When she went on a mission without him, Logan would spend hours distracting himself from the myriad ways Marie could be hurt. If anything happened - as it did the last time - Logan blamed himself for not being able to protect her.

Despite his feelings, he'd never had the courage to step up and tell her. Logan believed that doing so would rob her of the opportunity to have a life with someone without his kind of baggage. Jean had insinuated time and again that Logan wasn't the 'good guy' and he'd allowed himself to believe that he wasn't worthy of love - especially Marie's love. So he'd screwed around with other women as a way to prove to himself that he was an asshole. But Jubilee had been right. Every person in this mansion had a past - held on to issues they should have let die years ago. Pushing Marie away only served to make both of them miserable.

And now was not the time to sit by and let Marie go through this by herself. When the puzzle pieces finally connected and Logan understood exactly why Marie had been isolating herself, he felt as if the earth had dropped away beneath his feet. Marie had always been Logan's anchor. But now, he would have to step up and be her strength in the storm she was facing.

Logan left the stairway and stopped in his tracks. Marie's wasn't the only scent to fill the air. Remy had been here. Fear, confusion and excitement permeated the area.

_What the fuck was going on?_

Logan continued his pursuit, finally ending up in the observation deck of the danger room. He looked down into the semi-lit room and saw Marie, mercilessly dispatching enemy after enemy, using every power in her arsenal. Normally, observing her like this would excite him. Logan had long admired her fearlessness in combat. But seeing her in such a state and knowing what kind of pain fueled her rage only served to compound his helplessness. He wanted to fix it - take away every bad thing that had ever happened to her. It was never that easy. Not in their lives.

His eyes were drawn to the sudden halt of Marie's movements. Logan leaned in and placed his hands on the control console. Marie was in the center of the simulation - the standard battlefield scenario - where she stood face to face with Callisto. He watched as Marie approached Callisto, who, despite the program, remained completely still. Danger room battles were simulations but they were still hazardous to the participants.

_And enemies never just fuckin' stood there._

Logan knew something was off. He could see it in Marie's movements. She approached Callisto slowly and deliberately, and Marie's hand came up to caress the tattoo on the woman's face. Callisto stood unmoving as Marie's other hand snaked its way to her throat. Logan watched as Marie closed her grip and the dark haired woman began to choke.

"Fuck."

The word spilled from his mouth as Logan crashed his hand down on the button to end the simulation and unlock the security doors. As he ran to the entrance, he could see the room returning to its default setting. Logan flew down the stairs two at a time and slammed open the heavy metal security door as if it was made of balsa wood. He barreled through the room, his only focus on Marie who now stood alone and unmoving in the middle of the vast space.

Logan skidded to a stop in front of her, his hands moving to either side of her shoulders.

"Marie?"

Tears brimmed her beautiful eyes and a sheen of sweat covered her face. Marie looked at him and her chin shook with the effort to not break down completely.

"I enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed what, baby?"

"The control. The power. Watching Remy do what I wanted. Seeing Callisto's fear as she was forced to obey me. I wanted to see her in pain."

Remy. She'd used Vinnie's power on Remy. That's what he'd smelled in the hallway.

"Marie, you can fight him. The professor can help you..."

"I understand now. I know what they wanted. It wasn't about the sex. It was power. They loved seeing me afraid...at their mercy."

Logan watched her, waiting to hear what she was going to say..afraid of what he would hear. She moved forward and tipped her head upward to look into his eyes.

"I can feel what Vinnie did to those women. How much he craved it. Now that craving is mine."

"No, Marie."

Marie nodded her head slowly and the tears fell freely.

"There's no difference between me and the monsters anymore Logan. _I'm_ the monster."  Her voice hiccuped with the start of her sobs.

Logan pulled her into his arms as she cried. He felt her legs giving way and followed her body to the floor where he cradled her in his lap, rocking her back and forth slowly.

"That isn't you, baby. That asshole did to your mind what Cody did to your body. But I'm here, Marie. We're gonna get through this."

"Maybe this is what going crazy feels like. Maybe this is how the good guys turn into bad guys. Just the right trigger to send them over the edge is all they needed."

"Stop it, Marie. You could never turn into a piece of shit like Vinnie or Cody."

"But it's in there, Logan. That lust for someone else's pain. I wanted to watch Remy do whatever I wanted. And he would have." A choked sob interrupted her words. "What if I do that to you, Logan? What if I hurt _you_?"

Logan shifted Marie in his lap so that her face was even with his.

"Look at me, darlin'."

She shook her head and stared at her hands, intertwined so innocently on top of her legs. Logan's voice grew low as he whispered the words. His breath was warm as it caressed the hair that fell over her ear.

"Marie. Look at me."

Reluctantly, Marie turned her head to meet his gaze. Despite all she'd been through, Logan was always amazed at Marie's beauty. Eyes red and swollen and hair damp with sweat didn't diminish how stunning she was.

"I've spent my share of time with monsters. You don't have that in ya, darlin'."

Logan paused, considering his words. Showing his emotions through action was much more comfortable to him than talking. But, right now, Marie needed his words just as much as his physical presence.

"I've never been scared of your powers, Marie. It scares the shit out of me to think what those powers do to _you_. You've gone to hell and back. But you're a fighter and I'm gonna be at your back every fuckin' step of the way."

He leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her forehead quickly, before any sensation of her power could begin. Marie sucked in her breath. Logan knew she was afraid of hurting him but even if he had to put up with a little drain in his health for a chance to steal a kiss, it was a price he was willing to pay.

"Logan…"

"Just let me finish, darlin'. I told you before the mission that we were gonna have a talk. I let my fear keep me from you for too long. I never wanted to hurt ya and I thought pushin' you away was the right thing to do. I was an idiot. If you'll have me, I'm yours. I'll never leave you again, baby. The only way you're gonna hurt me is if you shut me out."

Maybe it had been the feeling of her body next to his that distracted Logan. Or maybe it had been forcing himself to concentrate on getting out what he'd wanted to tell her. Whatever the reason, Logan suddenly realized that Marie's hand had been resting on his cheek while he spoke.

Her bare hand.

oOo


	7. Control

oOo

Logan was sure he'd stopped breathing. Marie had her hand on his cheek for at least two minutes. Nothing. No pull, no dizziness, no feeling like he was being turned inside out. They held each others gaze, neither of them willing to break the spell that had been cast upon this moment. Marie's brow furrowed and her eyes grew slightly wider with the unspoken fear of Logan's reaction.

"Marie. What the…"

He couldn't even finish his question before she interrupted him. Her voice quivered. The smell of her amazement, fear and excitement permeated the air.

"When you were holding me, I was thinking how much I wished that I could hold your hand. I wanted to know what your skin felt like just once. Then you kissed me. I always feel my skin trigger when someone touches me, Logan. Always. Even if it's the briefest brush of a finger I feel a slight…well…burn. But there was nothing. So I slipped off my glove and touched your arm. Then your face."

Her whispered words were filled with awe. "I can _touch_."

"Holy shit."

"I think...I think it's _his_ power. It sounds crazy, but maybe I hypnotized myself into suppressing it."

Logan moved his hand and tentatively placed it over Marie's. Her skin was so soft and her fingers much more delicate that he would have imagined. He was stunned but also frightened for Marie.

"Are you okay, darlin'?"

Her shoulders shrugged as she moved her hand back to her lap. She held onto Logan's hand, cradling it gently between her palms as if she were holding a baby bird. Marie trailed her fingers over every line of his hands, reveling in every sensation under her fingertips.

"I'm not sure if I feel excited at the possibility that I can finally touch people or terrified at the possibility that people can touch me."

She'd spent her adult life hiding from her past and building a wall around herself so she could never be hurt again. Marie crafted a persona that kept others at bay and it had worked so spectacularly well she'd found herself trapped in a life without trust, without courage and without love. She didn't quite know how to wrap her mind around the idea of having someone who could care for her enough to give her space but not let her run away. Remy did but her fear had shut him out. Now Logan was here and it felt so right it frightened her.

Marie had spent so much time dancing around how deeply she wanted Logan that she'd convinced herself that he wouldn't want her. That she was 'damaged goods'. That he deserved a real woman. It had been easier to be a bitch than make herself vulnerable to rejection. But here she sat, resting in the strength of Logan's arms and he wasn't running away. He wasn't trying to push her farther than she was willing to go. Maybe she was worth his love after all. Maybe she had a chance at something special. Just maybe.

As she turned her head to search Logan's eyes, Marie allowed the spark of hope to ignite in her chest.

"When you said you needed me. You really meant that?"

"More than anythin' in my life, Marie."

"I need you too, Logan. I'm sorry I've been so stubborn about letting you in."

"You were hurtin'. And I wasn't very understandin'."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

They allowed the comfortable silence to stretch between them for several moments.

"So, what do we do now?"

Logan could sense Marie's fragility. After her nightmare, she'd been angry, frustrated and ashamed. But now, in the aftermath of Vinnie's attack, her newfound ability to touch and the realization Logan meant what he'd said about his feelings for her, Marie was as tender and afraid as she'd been when she crawled into his camper seven years ago. It inflamed his need to protect and shelter her from anything that could ever cause her pain again.

"We get you to your room, let you clean up and get you somethin' to eat. Then you sleep."

Marie tensed in his arms and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I ain't leavin', Marie. I'll stay with you all night. If you have a nightmare, I'll be there."

"You going to use your claws on my dreams?"

She tried to make it a joke, but Logan could hear the fear in her voice.

"Baby, I'd go to hell if it meant keepin' you safe."

Marie looked at him again, her face a mask of innocent wonder and relief. She moved one hand away from where it cradled his and, once again, brought it to his face, gently tracing the edge of his jaw and caressing his cheek with her thumb. It took every ounce of his willpower not to lean forward and kiss her. That ever present animal inside wanted to claim her, let her know how much he wanted her. But the last thing she needed was for him to act like he had no self-control. So, he remained still and, for a long while, she just sat there. Marie's fingers gently moved across his face as if she were a blind woman memorizing his features with her touch.

Then Marie shifted forward. Slowly and tentatively she moved her face to meet his. Her lips grazed Logan's mouth gently and reverently. He felt her restraint and didn't push to deepen the kiss or increase the intensity - despite the fact that the animal within him wanted to claim her in every way possible. Marie was testing him. Testing her boundaries. Wading into the shallow end of a pool that had almost drowned her. So Logan let her lead and after less than a minute, Marie moved back, her eyes still closed and the corner of her mouth quirked in a small smile.

"I always knew you smelled good, Logan. But you taste even better."

Marie opened her eyes to see Logan smiling at her. She could tell he was holding back. Logan was not the type of guy to let someone else take control. He _did_ care. Enough to sacrifice what he wanted to make her feel secure.

"Even if you couldn't touch me, Marie, I would have your back every step of the way."

"Thanks Logan. That means more than you know."

Logan kissed the top of her head again, running his hand through her hair as he did so.

"C'mon, baby, let's go."

They stood together, Logan's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder as they exited the danger room. Marie put her head on his shoulder as they walked together. For the first time in years, standing in the shelter of Logan's embrace, Marie finally felt safe.

oOo

In the early morning light, Logan sat on the porch smoking a cigar and drinking his coffee. Marie had fallen asleep almost immediately after eating and showering the previous night and had slept without incident. Logan liked to think it was because she felt safe with him there but, maybe it was just the luck of the draw that had given her a break from her nightmares. He'd slept by her side the entire time, silently cursing himself for how many nights he'd missed out on having Marie in his arms.

Logan took a deep inhale on the cigar, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs before exhaling into the crisp morning air. Marie spent so long putting on a show of being independent and strong that Logan had almost believed it. But inside, she was still that apprehensive teenager in need of family, friends and a home.

As he'd watched her sleep, his possessiveness of her only deepened. Marie was his now. His to protect. His to love. Logan never thought he would feel so intensely for another woman and, yet, his entire being echoed with his need for her. Wolverine clawed and snarled every time Logan thought of Vinnie and Cody hurting Marie. If they weren't already dead and in a coma, Logan would have been on his way to track them down and eviscerate each one from stem to stern.

No wonder she'd never found the control over her mutation. After what she'd been through, her mutation was a shield against further pain. But now that shield was gone. And Logan would be damned if he'd let anything happen to her again.

"Damn, Wolvie, that thing stinks."

He must have been too caught up in his fantasies of pulling apart Vinnie piece by piece to hear Jubilee walk up.

"Not as much as your gum."

"Gum is fruity and sweet. Those things smell like old gym socks."

He exhaled again purposely blowing the smoke in her direction, eliciting an overdramatic cough from his young friend.

"I don't know what the hell Rogue sees in you. You're so rude."

"My natural charm, Jubes."

Jubilee sat on a lounge chair opposite Logan. She wrapped herself in an afghan she'd brought outside. Great. She was looking to talk.

"So, how's our girl this morning?"

"Showering. I told her I'd meet her down here for breakfast."

"Did she sleep okay? After what happened, I kind of figured she'd be a mess."

"She was. Still is a bit this mornin'."

Logan took a sip of his coffee and debated whether or not to divulge Marie's newfound control to her best friend. No, that's something she had to do in her own time. He wouldn't take that away from her.

"I'm glad you're there for her, Logan. You're what she needs."

"Thanks, Jubes."

The diminutive woman pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and looked out towards the trees. Jubilee's voice was wistful. He could smell the sadness radiating off of her.

"I wish she would have opened up to you sooner. About Cody. Victor. All of it. She needed to get it off her chest so she could heal. Maybe now she can start."

Logan froze at the sound of that name.

_Victor._

"Whaddya mean, _Victor_?"

Jubilee turned her attention back to Logan and watched as the confusion in her face gave way to panic.

"Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_."

"Jubilation Lee…"

"She didn't tell you. Dammit! Wolvie, I thought you knew. She's gonna kill me."

Logan shifted forward, his eyes becoming dark with rage. He pushed his words out through clenched teeth.

"Spill it. _Now_."

Jubilee sighed deeply. There was no going back.

"When Magneto took her, he had her locked up in some crappy place. She said it was like being in a medieval tower or something. One night, Victor came to her cell. He…beat her."

Logan shot up, his coffee cup clanging down onto the brick patio. His fists clenched and he felt the welcome pain of the adamantium sliding between his knuckles.

"He tried to...didn't care about her skin at all. Said he liked to live dangerously…but he didn't. Magneto interrupted. It was close, though. A few more minutes and he would have."

Logan stood still. The fury…the Wolverine…so close to taking over. He breathed through his nostrils, attempting to calm down. Knowing that he couldn't let himself lose control. He had to hold it together.

 _For Marie_.

"Those are the nightmares, Logan. Now she's had another person violate her. The poor woman is a damn mess, Wolvie. I'm scared for her. So scared."

The metal began to retract slowly into place and Logan watched as the wounds healed within seconds. If only he could help Marie recover that quickly.

"Please don't say anything. _Please._ If she hasn't told you yet, she's not ready. Okay?"

"I won't, Jubes. There anythin' else I need to know."

Jubilee stood up and approached her friend and mentor. The afghan fell to her elbows as her arms came up to Logan's shoulders.

"Just that she loves you. You're what she needs right now, Wolvie. Don't leave her. Don't ever leave her."

Logan looked at the woman's dark eyes and saw how much Jubilee feared for her friend.

"She's mine now, Jubes. I'll do anythin' for her."

Jubilee embraced Logan, whispering a quiet thank you into his broad chest. She stood back and put her hand on his cheek, smiling gently as she moved away and headed toward the door.

"And get some breath mints before she shows up, cowboy."

The door opened and closed behind her.

Logan collapsed back down on the chair, his head falling into his hands. He felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. She'd gone through hell time after time because he wasn't there to protect her. She was strong, his Marie. That made him damn proud of her. But from now on, nothing was ever going to hurt her again. Nothing.

"I'll do anythin' for you Marie."

oOo


	8. A Better Start

oOo

After giving himself time to calm down, Logan returned inside to see if Marie had arrived for breakfast yet. It was early, and only a few students and staff were milling about, filling their plates and chatting quietly at the tables. There was no sign of Marie. Logan fought the panic nipping at the base of his stomach as he moved through the hallways, grunting absently in response to anyone who bid him good morning. It wouldn't be a good fucking morning until he was sure Marie was okay.

He didn't bother knocking when he arrived at her room and the panic slithered its way around his chest as he realized she wasn't there. Logan stepped back outside and began to locate her scent. Finding its path, he tracked her upstairs to the Professor's room. He took a breath, relieved to know she was in the mansion; banishing the dread that had filled his entire being at the idea she might be gone.

Logan stood outside Xavier's room, alternately pacing and leaning against the dark, wood paneled walls as he waited for her to emerge. As soon as Marie had placed that tentative kiss on his lips last night, he was completely lost to her.  The Wolverine had recognized Marie as their mate a long time ago and Logan had spent years attempting to ignore its voice in his head. Now, both Logan and the Wolverine were united in their need to be with her. Waiting to see Marie again made the animal growl and tense with anxiety. It was all Logan could do to resist bursting into the room to make sure Marie was safe.

Thirty minutes of waiting felt like an eternity. Just as Logan was feeling the need to give in to the temptation to shred the heavy and expensive door that stood between him and Marie, the door handle turned and she exited the room. She stopped for a moment, her initial surprise giving way to amusement and relief. He crossed the relatively large hallway and gathered her small frame in his large arms without a word.

The earthy, natural smell of Marie flooded his nostrils and he inhaled it as deeply as one of his cherished cigars. The bitterness that had permeated through her when she'd returned from the mission was absent. Her aroma was the salve on the Wolverine's raw nerves and Logan felt the animal calm instantly. Marie remained silent for a few moments, her body relaxing at his touch.

"I told him. He agrees that Vinnie's power may have been the key to suppressing my skin."

"At least you got somethin' good outta that bastard."

"I'd say the ability to hypnotize you into doing what I want is pretty good."

"Baby, I'll already do whatever you want."

Marie's arms tightened further around his waist and she was positive Logan actually purred. _Wonder what would happen if I scratched his tummy._ The thought made her giggle. Laughing was on the long list of things she'd been denying herself for far too long. It was time to stop living in a bubble of misery; haunted by a past that couldn't hurt her anymore.

She leaned back and took the opportunity to really study Logan's eyes. He put on such a convincing tough guy mask but it was easily betrayed by his eyes. They were the true windows to his soul; dark and piercing when he was angry and the Wolverine was close to breaking through; but full of light when he was relaxed. All one had to do was to look into Logan's eyes and they would see the truth of who he was. And, for Marie, he was her proverbial Prince Charming. Albeit, a Prince Charming with a predilection for eviscerating bad guys, swearing and smoking cigars; but she wouldn't have him any other way.

"You have pretty eyes, Logan."

"Never had anyone associate me and the word pretty before."

"Well, they are."

He moved his hand to caress her cheek, still in disbelief that he could actually feel her skin without worrying he might hurt her.

"You're the pretty one. Case of Beauty and the Beast right here, I'd say."

Marie laughed again and Logan smiled at her reaction. Her face lit up when she was happy. He was going to make a point to keep her that way.

"Well, Beast, I'm hungry. Let's find out what the castle has for breakfast."

"As long as the forks and knives don't start singin' and dancin'."

Her laughter echoed like music through the hallway.

oOo

Logan and Marie sat outside at one of the small tables just a short distance away from where Logan had his earlier conversation with Jubilee. They were alone thanks to Logan's well timed glare at a small group of students who were debating whether to eat inside or on the patio. The kids wisely chose to stay inside.

He didn't want to force her to eat but Logan had made sure to put a few extra items on her plate to try and get her some extra nutrition. They ate together in companionable silence, listening to the leaves rustle on the trees and the birds serenade each other in the glow of the morning sun.

"You trying to fatten me up?"

He stopped eating and watched as Marie's right eyebrow snaked up with the question.

"Nah, darlin'. Just want to make sure you're eatin' enough."

"I think bacon, eggs, a bagel, muffin, fruit and yogurt is a bit more than enough."

Logan shrugged. "I'll eat what you don't finish."

She watched him return to eating, knowing he was playing off his concern with nonchalance. Logan's need to take care of her was in overdrive and she just had to resign herself to the fact that now that she'd let him in, he was going to take his job very seriously. Not that she minded the extra attention. It was nice to have someone want to make sure she was alright. Remy had cared but she wouldn't let him treat her as anything other than a member of the team; capable of handling herself. Marie didn't want to be the badass lone ranger anymore. Logan obviously felt the same.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Logan."

Logan paused his chewing for a moment and caught her eyes. Her guard was finally down. Rather than the normally stubborn look she projected, there was the sweetness and caring that was all Marie. He reached across the small table and took her hand.

"We're a team now, Marie. I'm always gonna look out for you. Got it?"

Marie smiled. "Got it."

"Good. Now eat some more."

She took another few bites of her bacon. After a few moments, Marie began to fidget and avoid eye contact. Logan could smell the indecision coming off of her in waves. Her throat was constricting and her breath shaky and nervous. She wanted to say something but her fear was holding her back.

"You know you can tell me anythin' Marie."

Marie stopped moving instantly. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"I always forget about those damn senses of yours. That's gonna make for some embarrassing moments in the future."

Logan shrugged. "Not for me. Just means you're mine."

They locked eyes again and Marie almost shuddered from the intensity.

"Just start where you can, baby. I ain't gonna judge you."

"I know. It's just…there's so much you should know before you decide to…"

Logan shifted forward immediately and the plates and silverware rattled as his hands gripped either side of the table.

"I've _already_ decided, Marie. Nothin' you say is gonna change that. _Nothin_ '."

"I just feel like you could do so much better, you know? There's plenty of women out there who don't have the baggage I do and we're not starting this...relationship with me in the best place."

"Marie, when we met I was cage fightin'. No memory of my past, pissed off at the world. I'm not exactly the poster boy for stable, girl. I get you. You get me. Nothin' in your past is gonna scare me."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Marie smiled gently and nodded her head. She sat back and crossed her arms, looking down on her plate as she spoke.

"Cody was the reason my mutation surfaced. You put two and two together after my nightmare so I know you figured that one out. I'll spare you the details."

"If it'll help to talk about it..."

She paused - weighing her options before speaking.  "I...don't know if it will. I've given it power over my life for too long. It just pisses me off that he took something so special away from me. Something that should have been shared with someone I cared about. Someone I loved."

Logan's hands clenched the table.

"Those stupid fucking movies don't tell you how much it hurts the first time. They make it out to be this flowery, passionate experience but it hurts. Maybe if it had been with someone else, that part wouldn't have been so bad."

_Maybe if it had been with you, it would have been wonderful._

Marie closed her eyes against the thought. She took another breath and opened them once again. Logan was staring down the empty juice glass and she knew he wanted to shred the table with his claws but, bless him, he just sat there and listened. Marie took a breath and continued.

"When I absorbed Vinnie, for the first time I understood what Cody was thinking. The power over someone else. Seeing them fear you and know that you're in complete control...it seduced me. In those moments with Remy and Callisto, I was almost turned on by it. What if it doesn't go away, Logan? What if I end up like Vinnie or Cody or..."

Logan watched as Marie fought with herself over continuing. He knew she wanted to get it out but there was something holding her back.

"Marie, you'll never be like them. You're the best person I know."

"But what if I'm _not_? What if this was the breaking point for what I can take? The Professor thinks I'm fine but we need to be careful. Vinnie was powerful. What if his sick fantasies become mine? I could hurt you or Jubilee or someone else."

"You won't."

"You can't guarantee that, Logan."

"I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm _not_ gonna let that bastard win."

Marie sighed and leaned forward on the table. She was so damn tired. But Logan needed to know everything and she might as well get it all out now.

"There's something else you need to know, Logan. It's about Victor Creed. When Magneto kidnapped me, he kept me in this place that was like some medieval dungeon. It was cold and wet and smelled. When Victor put me in the room he said that I reeked of 'him'. I didn't know what he meant until I figured out he was talking about you. It must have been when you hugged me on the train, I guess. Magneto went down to check out his machine and Victor came in."

Logan's resolve could take only so much. She watched his jaw clench and unclench as she spoke.

"He said that he couldn't stand me smelling like 'that runt'. He came toward me and I took off my gloves. I had every intention of dropping the guy but he was too big and too fast. He hit me over and over. I remember being on the floor with him above me, sneering and saying something about living dangerously when I heard Erik's voice. I passed out and woke up on the boat."

Jubilee hadn't mentioned anything about what Victor had said. _Why would he be gunning for me?_ Something scratched at the back of Logan's mind. A memory, just out of reach of his mental touch. His ever-elusive past kept rearing its ugly head when Logan least expected it. Now this. Whatever his connection to Victor Creed, it had cost Marie dearly.

His voice dripped with agony. "That bastard hurt you because of me."

Logan was out of his chair and at Marie's side before she even realized it. He pushed her chair to the side and knelt between her knees, taking her face in his hands. The sheer depth of the pain on his face made Marie's breath catch. He stared into her eyes for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, then her cheek and, finally, her lips. Then he touched his forehead to hers.

"Listen to me, girl. Those assholes were sick twisted fucks. You aren't like them and I won't let whatever is in your head hurt you or anyone else. I'm gonna have your back every second of every day."

"Logan you can't..."

"I mean it, Marie. No one is ever gonna hurt you again. _No one_. Not Vinnie, not Cody and not Victor goddamned Creed. I fuckin' _promise_ you that."

Logan gathered Marie in his powerful arms and held her to him. He would be damned if anyone harmed her again. His Marie. His mate.

oOo


	9. A Fresh Start

oOo

The announcement of Marie's ability to touch garnered a wealth of different reactions from the members of Xavier's household. Most were overjoyed and gave Marie an overabundance of hugs and handshakes. Some smiled and nodded as they passed; Scott actually patted her on the back and muttered a well-meaning 'congratulations'. Sometimes he was actually a decent guy. When he wasn't being a dick.

Jubilee found Marie down in the laundry room. Marie was in the middle of folding her shirts when she looked up and saw Jubilee standing in the doorway. She was fully prepared for a typical Jubilee reaction that included yelling and a large amount of fireworks. But when Jubilee failed to say a word, Marie stopped what she was doing and looked at her best friend. Jubilee was crying.

"Jubes, what the hell?"

Jubilee crossed the large space and stood in front of Marie. She brought her small hand up to take Marie's now bare hand in hers. Jubilee looked Marie in the eyes, a gentle smile softening her reddened face.

"You can control it."

Marie nodded and smiled gently.  "Yeah."

Marie found herself enveloped in a fierce hug. She wrapped her arms around her friend's torso and they stood for several minutes before Jubilee finally pulled away. She kept hold of Marie's hands as she did so.

"Are you okay, Roguey?"

"Well, _I'm_ not the one crying."

"I know. I'm a huge pussy. I'm just really happy for you, babe. So…you doing alright with all this?"

"Sure, why?"

Jubilee laughed and took a moment to wipe her tears.

" _Why_? Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you've spent almost ten years with radioactive skin, hiding from what happened in your past and pining for a guy you convinced yourself would never want you and now in less than 48 hours you get attacked, control your skin and have Logan glued to your side like Velcro."

"Yeah, that is a lot, huh?"

Jubilee threw her hands up.

"Duh!"

Marie stepped back and scooted up so she could sit on top of a washing machine while Jubilee crossed her arms and leaned against one of the dryers.

"I'm a little numb, Jubes. I spent so long wishing I could control my skin and now that I can it's like I lost what defined me."

"I never thought of your skin defining you."

"But it did, Jubes. That's my power. My deadly skin can kill. It kept people at bay. It kept me safe."

"It kept you alone."

Marie shrugged. Jubilee was right. Her skin had been a way to hold everyone off and avoid having to deal with the pain of her past. Not being able to touch allowed Marie to protect herself from being hurt again. As long as her skin was deadly, she could use it as an excuse not to get truly close to anyone. Bobby and Remy learned that the hard way.

"You know something else about your skin, Roguey? It controlled _you_. Because of Cody, you let your skin be your excuse for not letting people get close. It scared you too much to try and control it – even though the Professor thought it was possible. So you just stayed in your bubble. But, now, you have to come out of that bubble and deal. That scares the shit out of you."

"Yeah, it does."

"So control your life, girl. Don't let what happened in the past ruin your chance to have a happily ever after. Logan will do anything for you. Let him."

"You're pretty smart for a Valley girl, you know that?"

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my rep."

Jubilee shifted forward and pointed at Marie. "By the way, it's time to get you some clothes that don't make you look like you're living in perpetual winter. We're going shopping…and maybe stopping for some drinks."

Marie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No, Jubes."

"You know I'll win this fight so can we just skip to the part where you give in?"

Marie held her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine."

"Good. Meet me in the garage in two hours."

Marie watched as her best friend sauntered back out of the room. Jubilee may be mildly annoying but she was smart and knew Marie better than anyone. Vinnie's attack had shaken Marie to her very core but it had given her a gift. It was time to put her past behind her and focus on what she had.

"It's time to get a fresh start." Marie whispered to herself as she jumped down from the washing machine and picked up her laundry basket.

"And a drink."

oOo

It didn't take Marie long to find Logan in the garage, doing what he did so often to relieve stress; tinkering on his bike. In the last day, Logan had barely left her side. He only came down here because she'd shooed him away so she could do some laundry. Marie knew that Logan simply wanted to protect her. It was sweet and the thought of him as her knight in shining armor more than appealed to her vulnerable side. But if they were going to have a chance for their relationship to survive the long haul, being together twenty four hours a day wasn't going to be good for either one of them.

He stood up at the sound of her footsteps and began wiping his hands with one of the spare rags. Marie wordlessly moved in front of him and put her hands on his face, reveling in the feel of his stubble underneath her fingertips. She really couldn't get enough of touching him and Logan had shown a great deal of restraint in the last twenty four hours whenever she did so. Her hand snaked around his neck and the muscles of his shoulders tensed. Marie's eyes swept up his torso, her breath catching as their gazes locked. His eyes bored into her and she felt the full weight of his emotions through that stare.

Marie leaned forward and brought her lips to his. Logan's hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to him, gently but firmly. She tentatively moved her tongue into his mouth and a shock of arousal swept through her as his tongue met hers. In that moment, Marie's senses almost overloaded. The feel of his soft lips against hers, the taste of him in her mouth, the smell of him in her nose and the sound of his deep growl was enough to make her dizzy. Marie brushed her lips lightly against his and laid her head in the crook of Logan's neck. His arms encircled her, bringing her completely flush with his chest.

"I'm gonna have to do that more often."

"You won't hear me complainin'."

Logan relished the feel of her in his arms. It surprised him that the Wolverine was so restrained when it came to Marie. Normally, when there was an attractive woman around, Logan had to stamp down its lust. With Marie, Wolverine's instinct was to protect rather than ravage. It knew that pushing her too far would result in her backing away and there was no way they would risk that now. Even though her kiss caused him to become uncomfortably aroused, Logan resisted the temptation to raise the stakes physically. Marie needed to be in control now.

"You teaching a class this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Jubes and I are going shopping."

"I'll get someone to cover for me."

She lifted her head away from its resting place and smiled up at Logan. _My Logan._

"You don't need to go with me everywhere, you know."

"Bullshit. After what you just went through, I'm not lettin' you alone."

"It's Salem Center, Logan, not a Friends of Humanity compound."

"Doesn't matter."

Marie took a step back but kept her arms around his waist. She didn't want to break contact just yet.

"I know you want to protect me and, I admit, I think it's damn sweet. But we both need time away from each other."

"I don't _want_ time away from you, Marie."

"You were down here working on your bike."

" _You_ were doin' laundry. 'Sides I'm still in the mansion."

She laughed softly and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"So what happens when we're sent on different missions? Or you get a hankering to head to the bar for a fight? Logan, if we're going to have a shot, we need to be okay on our own."

"But…"

"No 'buts', babe. I'll be fine. Other than subjecting myself to Jubilee and her credit card."

He wanted to protest. Throw her over his shoulder and lock her in her room if it would keep her safe. But Marie was too strong for that and she wouldn't last long under house arrest with him lurking in every shadow. Despite his internal objections, he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. But if you aren't back by six o'clock, I'm gonna be on your tail."

_There are a few other places I'd rather you be._

Marie was amused at the thought popping into her head. Seemed her apprehension about becoming physical was abating.

"Six it is."

She began to move out from his embrace when Logan's arms pulled her back to him. Marie impacted his chest and the feel of his rock hard body next to hers caused her to gasp. He brought his face down to hers and his warm breath caressed her skin.

"You promise me to be careful, Marie. Don't take any chances and watch your back."

"I will…"

" _Promise_."

"I promise."

Logan's lips crashed down on hers. This kiss wasn't slow and gentle; it was fierce and possessive. He was claiming her, telling her she was his. Oh, she really, _really_ didn't want to go shopping anymore. He broke the kiss and embraced her, pushing his face into her hair and inhaling deeply.

"Come back to me soon, Marie."

"I promise that too."

She nuzzled his cheek and felt the rumble in his chest as he growled appreciatively at the gesture.

"And I won't do anything stupid."

Logan's laughter echoed through the garage.

oOo


	10. Precipice

oOo

Marie and Jubilee had spent the afternoon successfully shopping for clothes that Jubilee qualified as worthy of Marie's new status as 'non-toxic'. Marie was excited at the prospect of being able to dress normally, but trying on clothes that showed off her body intimidated her. In the back of her mind, she questioned whether or not she wanted anyone finding her attractive; with the exception of Logan, of course. But she was committed to not being defined by what had happened in her past. There were a few outfits Marie outright vetoed but, by and large, she let Jubilee act as her personal stylist.

Leaving the last store, armed with packages of new clothes and shoes, Marie felt a renewed sense of being allowed a fresh start. She'd wallowed so long in her loneliness and fear that her life included nothing that gave her joy. But now she had Logan. And that alone was a reason for more happiness than she ever thought possible.

Jubilee opened the car and they deposited the packages inside. Her friend closed the door with an overdramatic huff and leaned against the automobile with her arms crossed. Jubilee smiled triumphantly.

"Mission accomplished, chica."

"You put more focus into shopping than you do during an actual mission, Jubes."

"That's because shopping is more important."

"Well, you have a gift that's for sure."

"I do, I really do." Jubilee pushed herself off of the vehicle. "I'd say we deserve drinks."

Marie glanced at her watch. "I've got about an hour before we have to get back."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "What, he's got you on a curfew?"

"No, he's just worried. I promised him I'd be back by six. Besides, I can touch now, Jubilee. Do you think I'd rather be getting drinks with you or be home with Logan?"

"Oh, _burn_! I'm your only friend for years but now that you've got the Wolverine in your pocket, I'm yesterday's news! I see how it works."

"Jubes…"

"I'm just messing with you. If I were you, I'd be locked in a room with that guy for days."

Jubilee winked while Marie's cheeks flushed red.

"C'mon, let's go to Zoe's Bistro. They've got awesome cocktails."

The two friends walked together while a late afternoon breeze wafted gently around them. As she kept pace with Jubilee, Marie couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to Logan. A smile played across her lips as she remembered his reaction to her kiss and how right it felt to be with him. It was definitely time to put the past where it belonged so she could move forward into her future; a future with Logan.

oOo

Marie hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. She chatted with Jubilee about everything and nothing – just like they used to do before Marie began to experience the nightmares. Marie was grateful that her friend had stood by her when it would have been far easier to abandon Marie to her misery. But Jubilee wasn't like other people. She was fiercely loyal and very protective of those she loved. Marie pitied anyone that managed to get on Jubilee's bad side.

Marie took a sip of her cocktail – Jubilee had been right, they _were_ awesome – and caught movement in her peripheral vision. She looked to her right and saw a woman and a man at the bar. At first glance, they seemed to be a couple having a run of the mill argument. But when Marie watched the woman's body language, she appeared to be physically recoiling from the man while he pushed forward, placing one hand on her chair and the other on the bar, intentionally blocking her in. The recognition of his behavior made the anger surge forward from its burrow deep in her chest.

Jubilee stopped talking when she realized Marie had become distracted. She followed her friend's gaze to the couple at the bar.

"What's going on, Roguey?"

Marie's eyes never left her target.

"Something's off."

"They're having a fight."

"No, it's more. Much more."

As if responding to some cue, the woman pushed his arm off the chair, stood and walked directly out of the restaurant. The man waited for a moment before hitting his hand on the bar in frustration. The bartender gave him a stern glance and was about to say something, but was cut off when the man turned around and stormed out of the bar.

Marie slid back her chair and got up immediately.

"Rogue."

"I'm just going to make sure she's okay."

Marie heard Jubilee curse under her breath and start rifling through her purse to pay the bill as Marie quickly left the restaurant. As soon as she reached the sidewalk, she looked left then right and spotted the back of the man just as he grabbed the young woman by the arm and pulled her in between two buildings. She took off after them, her heart hammering in her chest as the adrenaline began to flow. Marie knew what he intended to do. Knew that if she didn't step in, that woman would find herself alone and at the mercy of someone who would waste no time in taking what he wanted.

She made it to the alleyway and saw them standing face to face, his voice echoing throughout the vaulted space. Marie couldn't hear their words over the blood rushing through her ears. She crossed the distance between them so fast, the couple didn't have time to register her arrival. Marie gripped his arm and threw him back against the brick wall.

The man's gasp of alarm and eyes, wide with shock and anger, only served to amplify Marie's fury.

"What's up, buddy? She not giving you the action you want?"

He stammered, trying to form words despite his bewilderment.

"Cat got your tongue, Romeo? Maybe it should get something else."

Marie tapped into the power and felt herself smile with the delicious sensation of knowing she was in control.

"Maybe you should feel the pain you wanted her to feel."

Instantly, the stranger screamed, grabbed his head and slid to the ground. Marie watched as his eyes clamped shut – _I kept mine closed_ – and he writhed in agony. She was only vaguely aware of the woman crying behind her. Like Marie had cried when she begged Cody to stop and implored Victor to leave her alone. But they hadn't stopped. They hadn't shown mercy. And she wasn't about to show this son of a bitch any kindness.

"Guys like you should burn in a special place in hell."

Marie watched his eyes open and his hands fly to block the heat and fire that he imagined swirling about him. In a moment, he would experience the full anguish of his skin burning away.

"You deserve it for what you were going to do to her, you bastard."

"Rogue!"

Jubilee's voice startled her but didn't make Marie pause the torture she so enjoyed inflicting. She looked at her friend, frustrated at Jubilee's intrusion.

"I'm in the middle of something, Jubilee."

"Are you fucking _insane_?!"

"He was going to _rape_ her. He deserves everything I'm doing and worse."

"You don't know what the hell he was going to do. Look at this poor woman. She's more traumatized by you than anything else!"

It was only Jubilee physically pushing her back and slamming her against the opposite wall that startled Marie back into awareness. Marie glanced to her side and saw the young woman standing alone, her arms wrapped around her, crying softly as she watched the man shuddering on the ground; the illusion Marie had implanted in his head now evaporated. Marie felt sick. Tears formed in her eyes as her mind crashed down from the rush of her control over the stranger.

"What have I done?"

Jubilee patted Marie's shoulder reassuringly.

"Just stay here, Roguey."

Marie watched as Jubilee approached the woman and began to ask her questions. She didn't hear the words, but saw Jubilee nod her head and then wrap her arms around the stranger's slight figure. Jubilee then went to the man who now sat on the ground, his elbows draped over his knees. His stare was vacant until her friend approached. Jubilee pointed her finger at his face. She couldn't make out her words, but whatever Jubilee said, the man responded by moving his head slowly up and down.

Jubilee went back to the woman and she turned, gave Marie a frightened glance and ran out of the alleyway. Jubilee walked to Marie's side and put her arm around her best friend, leading her out of the alley and leaving the man behind.

"Let's head home, sweetie."

"I just...I _tortured_ that man." Marie's voice was hollow and flat as she spoke.

"Everything is going to be fine, chica."

"I _enjoyed_ it."

"Rogue don't. Just don't."

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"The Professor will help, okay? Let's just get out of here."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the car. Jubilee escorted Marie to the passenger door but before she could open the car to help her inside, Marie turned to her friend.

"What if that had been you, Jubes? What if I'd hurt _you_?"

"You'd _never_ hurt me, Roguey."

"But I did it to Remy. What's to say I don't get pissed at Logan and decide to rip out his adamantium?"

Jubilee placed her hands on Marie's shoulders.

"You are not an evil person, Rogue. You wouldn't hurt the people you love on purpose. But you've been through some major shit and you've never dealt with it. It's time to get help."

Marie shook her head absently and allowed Jubilee to get her inside the car. As the door slammed shut, Marie closed her eyes and prayed that her fresh start wouldn't be shattered before it even began.

oOo


	11. The Plan

oOo

Logan had just emerged from the shower when he heard the knock on his door. He'd finished the kids' Danger Room session a few minutes early so he could get cleaned up and ready for when Marie got back. The memory of Marie's kiss distracted him so much that one of the students almost got the best of him. If the kid had gotten in one more attack, Logan never would have been able to live it down.

Logan zipped up his pants, slung the towel over his shoulders and opened the door, surprised to see Jubilee rather than Marie standing in the hallway. His initial smile and sarcastic greeting died immediately on his lips as soon as the scent of Jubilee's fear and anxiety hit his nose. Distress filled her eyes as she wrung her hands together in front of her.

"What's goin' on, Jubilation."

Jubilee pushed past Logan and made her way into his room. She turned back to him, still wringing her hands in the way she did when she was nervous. Normally, it wouldn't bother him, but Jubilee's silence compounded her actions and it was pushing his concern over the edge towards panic.

"She's okay…physically at least. She's in her room right now."

Hearing that she wasn't hurt or injured relieved him only slightly.

"We'd gone for some drinks and something to eat. She saw a couple at the bar and became fixated on them. She was convinced that something bad was going to happen so she followed them out of the bar."

Jubilee paused and took a seat in Logan's chair. She stopped moving her hands but they were clasped together so tightly, her knuckles went white.

"By the time I found them, Rogue had already started on the guy. He was crouched on the ground, crying in pain. It was like she was in a trance or something, dude. She was using Vinnie's power. I tried to get her to stop but I had to push her against the wall to get her attention. It scared the shit out of me."

"Why the fuck was she there? Was he hurtin' this chick?"

"I talked to the woman and I guess he was a new boyfriend. He'd sort of made threats to her so she was scared of him but she had broken up with the guy while they were in the bar. That's what Rogue saw. I told him to leave her the hell alone or I would find him and cut off his balls myself."

Logan sat on the bed, oblivious to the water dripping down the back of his neck into the towel still draped over his back. He remembered Marie's face when she'd been in the Danger Room and trance was the right word. She'd been so completely focused on what she was doing that she'd barely acknowledged Logan's presence.

"Logan, she said she enjoyed it."

He threw the towel on the bed and grabbed the shirt lying next to him. He pulled it over his head and then bent over and began putting on his socks then boots.

"I gotta see her."

Jubilee stood up and faced him as he finished and got to his feet.

"Wait, maybe we should talk to the Professor. She needs help, Logan. She needs to deal with her past or this is going to eat her alive."

"I know a thing or two about dealing with the past, Jubes. I'll get her through this. I got an idea yesterday and I think I know what needs to happen." He cupped her cheek and gave her a determined stare. "You talk to the Professor while I go see her. She'll be okay, kid."

Jubilee nodded and responded with a weak smile. He turned around and opened the door for her. She left and he watched her disappear up the stairway.

"You promised, Marie."

oOo

As Logan made his way to her room, he had to concentrate hard in order to remain calm. Once again, Marie had to face a situation where he wasn't there to help her. He berated himself for not listening to his gut in the first place. It wasn't that he didn't trust her – far from it. Marie was smart and able to handle herself in any situation when she was ready. But right now she was vulnerable and it was Logan's job to watch her back. Yet another time he failed to protect her.

He made it to her door and paused, resisting the temptation to barge inside. He knocked firmly and waiting a full minute before trying the handle; it was unlocked. Logan pushed open the door and listened for a moment before calling her name. When he heard the shower running, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The bathroom door stood ajar.

"Marie, it's me, baby."

Silence. He approached the bathroom and remained just outside, wanting desperately to get in and see her for himself.

"Marie? I need you to answer me, darlin'."

Her continued lack of response only served to amplify his unease. He paced for a brief moment, debating on the next move. He could sit outside and wait for her to come out or just go in and make sure she was alright. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable or intrude when she was physically very exposed, but Marie was his and there were no limits to what he was prepared to do to keep her safe.

"I'm comin' in."

Logan stepped inside and took a glance through the glass door of the shower. Marie sat on the floor, her back to the spray and head resting in her hands. Her hair hung down around her shoulders like a shroud. The memory of her lifeless body on the Statue of Liberty made a shudder crawl up his spine. He stood there, waiting for her to speak but she remained still and silent as the water cascaded down her body.

He grabbed the large bath towel from the rack, opened the shower door and shut off the water. He stepped inside the small space and draped the soft cloth around Marie's body. With his hands on her shoulders, he stood her up and wrapped her completely in the towel. She was either unashamed of having him see her in this state or she just didn't care. Logan was more disturbed by the fact that his presence had no affect on her. A week ago she would have been screaming at him to get out. He led her out of the stall and placed his arm underneath her knees, scooping her up in his arms. Logan carried her to the bed and sat down with Marie cradled in his arms. He gently brushed the wet hair away from her face with his fingers.

He sat a moment and listened to her breathing. Under normal circumstances, her breathing soothed him. He'd pretty much taken up residence in her room to help her with the nightmares. Sometimes he sat in the bed with her, other times, he kept watch from the chair. Listening to her deep and even breaths in the middle of the night caused him to sleep more restfully than he had in years.

Logan knew she was wrestling with the idea that, somehow, she was corrupt. That her encounter with Vinnie had turned her into the type of person that she'd been hiding from since Cody's attack. She always used her skin as an excuse to hold people at a distance and allowed it to protect her. But with Vinnie's power, she had achieved the ability to extract a certain vengeance that her skin alone wouldn't do for her. Now, she could hurt those who would hurt others - make them feel the same fear that they inflicted upon their victims. He knew the feeling all too well. Logan dealt with it over time, but he wasn't sure if Marie would be able to simply move forward in the same way.

"I fought in the cage because I thought it was all I was good for. In those moments, I was an animal, built for killin'. But when I met you, I realized that I could be more, Marie. I could be someone to count on. I could take care of other people. I could be a good man if I chose to be."

As he spoke, Logan took the edge of the towel and dried Marie's hair. His actions caused her heartbeat to slow and he felt her relax under his touch.

"All those trips to find out about my past and all I found out was that I was a mean son of a bitch. I've done some seriously bad shit in my life, Marie. A lot. But I changed. For me. For you. For the people here. I'm still a mean son of a bitch sometimes but at least I can use that for good, you know?"

Logan put the cloth back down and held Marie in his arms. She pressed her head into the crook of his neck, seeking safety in his embrace.

"You're not a bad person, Marie. You just got some shit handed to you that you need to sort out. And I know a lot about dealin' with the past. I got an idea on how you can start to deal with all this. But you've got to trust me."

Marie's soft voice reverberated against his skin.

"I trust you, Logan."

Logan closed his eyes and pulled her even closer against his chest. Her unrestrained faith in him was more than he could have ever asked for - more than he ever thought he deserved.

"We're gonna do like I did, baby. You need closure and in order to do that, we gotta start at the beginning. We're gonna pay a visit to Cody."

oOo


	12. Together

oOo

Marie shifted in Logan's lap and moved her head from its resting place against his shoulder, still not believing what he'd just said.

"What?"

"We're gonna pay a visit to Cody."

She shook her head. "He's in a coma...or worse. What I did to him…"

Logan wasted no time interrupting her. "What _you_ did to _him_. Darlin' do you _hear_ yourself? He raped _you_. Violated _you_. You reacted to protect yourself, Marie. He deserved it."  He paused for a moment, forcing his voice to be calm.  "You need to face him whether he's conscious or not."

She finally felt able to move herself from where she sat; the fog of what had happened earlier lifted by fear exploding within her chest. Marie pulled the towel completely around her now and sat next to Logan on the bed, her still damp hair amplifying the shivers that began to wash through her body. She hadn't thought about ever returning to her home. The simple childhood memories were tainted by what had happened that night. Once she'd left and become Rogue, she never intended to set foot in Mississippi again. But now he wanted her to go back there and face what had turned her into such a monster.

"I just can't."

"Yes, you can."

Marie's anger began to rise to the surface. He didn't understand what she'd been through. He was asking too much. She would walk right back into the nightmare again.

"This isn't like your search for your past, Logan. You didn't remember what had happened to you. I _do_. I can remember every detail about what Cody did to me and I really don't need to set foot back there in order to put it behind me."

Marie rose from the bed and walked to her dresser, pausing before opening the drawers and retrieving clean clothes. "The professor can do something to fix this."

"This ain't about fixin' you, Marie."

She whirled around, clutching the clothes to her chest, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Oh, _really_? Maybe you're just having second thoughts about being with someone who has some baggage. Maybe all of this boils down to the fact that you're frustrated I might not fuck you any time soon."

Logan was off the bed and in front of her so fast, she flinched. He put his hands on her arms firmly and brought his face directly in front of hers.

"You're not gonna push me away again."

"I won't have to. You'll get tired of dealing with my bullshit and you'll walk out that door just like you always do."

His eyes narrowed and his head moved slightly to the side. She was trying to get him to leave and, usually, he would have stomped off in a huff by now - not wanting to make the situation worse by giving in to his anger. But he didn't move. He just stared at her, his eyes boring into hers. She looked down, shying away from the intensity of his gaze.

"A few months ago that might have worked, girl. But only because I didn't feel like I had any right to interfere in your life. That's changed now. You're mine." She heard him hesitate for just a moment, unsure if he should say his next words. "You're my _mate_ , Marie. Do you know what that means for me? For the Wolverine?"

She shrugged her shoulders and found his eyes again; the strength she found within them was the exact opposite of the insecurity she felt.

"It means that I will _never_ leave you. Ever. That animal inside me can't stand it when you're away from us. He's been tellin' me you're ours for years. So even if you couldn't…or wouldn't ever be physical with me, it wouldn't matter. I love you, goddammit."

Marie's throat ached from holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She was so used to pushing everything inside. It was easier to build the wall and let others believe that she could handle anything. But Logan's words were like a sledgehammer shattering the barricade around her heart. Until this moment, she hadn't truly trusted his motives. She'd believed he wanted her. That he would protect her. But loving her was significant for Logan. He wouldn't have said the words if he wasn't sure. She truly was his…and he was hers.

An anguished cry broke from her chest as she dropped the clothes to the floor and flung her arms around Logan's neck. The grief that she'd shoved down deeply for so many years burst forth and she sobbed against his chest.

Logan gathered her in his arms again and sat in the leather chair while Marie rested in the safety of his embrace. She cried until there were no more tears left to shed. Until her eyes were swollen and her throat raw. And Logan simply stayed where he was, stroking her back through the towel still wrapped around her slight frame. He didn't leave, he didn't speak a word.

She didn't quite have the confidence to look at him when she spoke. The moment felt fragile and she was almost afraid her words might pop the delicate bubble that surrounded them.

"You love me?"

His chest rumbled with his reply. "Yeah, Marie. I love you."

"I love you too."

She snuggled closer to him and Logan pulled her more tightly against his body.

"If you think going to see Cody will help, I'll go." She moved her hand to cup his cheek, caressing the rough stubble on his face. "I trust you, Logan."

"I know, baby. And I'll take care of you. Always."

oOo

The next morning, they stood in the Professor's office and informed him of Logan's plan. Marie expected Charles to protest the idea that she confront Cody in such a way, but after a brief pause, he'd expressed his support for the trip.

"Just as I felt it was important that Logan gain insight into his past, I think it is equally important for you to make this journey into yours. This may provide you with closure you've needed for far too long." The Professor smiled in his kind and generous way. "You know that we will be here for whatever you may need."

"I know, Charles. Thank you." Marie stepped forward, bent down and put her arms around his neck, squeezing firmly. She planted a light kiss on his cheek before she backed up. Charles' smile grew wider.

"Take as long as you need. You both deserve a break."

Logan nodded. "Thanks, Chuck."

"You're welcome."

Marie waved as she and Logan left the Professor's office. She turned to Logan and he grasped her hand in his as they walked down the hallway toward her room.

"I thought he would put up more of a fight." Logan's relief was evident in his voice.

"I sort of did too."

"You hoped he would say no."

Marie sighed softly. "Maybe. A little."

She felt his hand tighten around hers. "I'm gonna have your back, darlin'. Every step."

"Good. 'Cause God knows I do really stupid shit when you're not around."

Logan laughed and pulled her closer to his side, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "That's why I'm not lettin' you out of my sight again, girl."

She really liked the sound of that.

oOo


	13. Road Trip

oOo

Marie sat in the passenger seat, her legs crisscrossed and her arm propped up on the armrest. They'd left first thing in the morning, getting breakfast on the way. Even with the tension roiling in her body at the thought of seeing Cody again, she'd felt a sense of calm that she hadn't felt in years. Maybe it was just Logan's presence that gave her renewed strength. They'd talked throughout the day, stopped at ridiculous landmarks and held hands across the middle console. True to his word, Logan had never let her out of his sight for one moment. Even when she went into the restroom at the gas station, he waited patiently, not saying a word when she emerged. She could have been annoyed; thinking that he was afraid she would have some kind of incident without his supervision. But it was comforting knowing that he was concerned enough about her to make sure she was alright.

She looked over at him, the bright red of the dimming sunlight reflected on his face gave his features a warm glow. Marie remembered the cold afternoon when she rode in his camper. She was so young and scared; hoping that she'd made the right choice to trust someone who obviously had no issue with beating other men to a pulp. When he'd followed her to the train station, and reassured her about returning to the mansion, Marie's hopes had been realized. Logan _was_ someone special.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Logan's deep voice stirred something within her.

"The first road trip we took."

He laughed. "This time it won't end up with me goin' through the windshield." He tapped his chest. "Wearin' my seatbelt."

Marie chuckled. "I always told Jubilee you could be taught."

"I may not be that smart, but I know when to listen to a beautiful woman."

She turned her head and looked back out the window.

"I trusted you that day."

"Yeah."

"I should have trusted you more over the years, Logan. If I had, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry."

"I got a lot to be sorry for too. If I'd been there, maybe things would have been better for you."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm glad you're here now."

"Me too, Marie."

The companionable silence descended again and Marie's exhaustion overtake her. She suddenly felt as if she'd been awake for weeks.

"When are we going to stop?"

"In about an hour. There's a little town up the way. Should have a decent play to stay." Logan moved his hand to caress her cheek. "Sleep, darlin'."

Marie didn't protest. Sleep overtook her almost the minute she put her head back and closed her eyes. For the first time in weeks, Marie's dreams were absent of nightmares and memories.

oOo

The sound of the car door woke Marie from her dreamless sleep and she opened her eyes to see that they were parked in front of a small roadside motel. The sun must have just descended below the horizon as there was still a small amount of light in the sky. She looked out the window and saw Logan carry their bags into a room on the first floor. Marie opened the door and stepped outside, stretching as she did so.

Logan emerged from the room and gave her one of his lopsided grins. "Thought I might have to carry you in there. You were out like a light."

"Sorry." Marie was genuinely chagrined. She hadn't anticipated sleeping so hard.

His boots echoed on the gravel as he walked towards her and she took a few steps forward to meet him. Logan reached out his arms and gathered her to his chest. Marie circled his torso with her arms and placed her cheek against his shirt.

"Don't be sorry. You've been through a lot the last few weeks. Figures you'd be worn out." His hand traced a figure eight on her back as he spoke.

"Nothing a shower and a burger won't cure."

"There's a place just down the road from here. You get a shower and I'll get us some food."

"There won't be any hot water by the time you come back, you know."

Logan shrugged, then kissed the top of her head. "Then you'll be stuck with a ripe Canadian tomorrow."

"Ew, nevermind. I'll save you some water."

His laughter made her stomach flutter. Being out here alone almost made her feel like they were two college kids on a road trip; sneaking away from their parents to be together. Aside from their one trip in Logan's camper, they'd never spent any extended time alone together. Even though she knew what awaited them on this trip, the sense of normalcy with Logan was something Marie hadn't experienced in far too long. She moved her head back and looked up at Logan's face. Her chest constricted at how much she wanted him...how much she needed him. To her surprise, she felt the tears once again.

"Marie? What's goin' on?" Logan's hands moved up to her face, cradling her cheeks in his hands. His thumbs caressed her skin as she wept quietly.

"I just never thought I could have this. You and me. I've wanted it for so long."

"I know, baby."

He brought his lips gently to hers. A kiss of understanding, love and reassurance. When they parted, she smiled at him and he returned it in kind, wiping away her tears as he did so.

"C'mon. Let's get you inside. You'll love the decoratin'. Plaid comforters and striped wallpaper."

"You always pick the classy places, Logan."

"Only the best for my girl."

oOo

Thirty minutes later Marie emerged from the bathroom, showered, changed and feeling more relaxed and at peace than she had in a year. Logan hadn't yet returned from the diner so she turned down the bed - the king sized bed - and turned on the tv. There wasn't much on so she took the opportunity to check her phone for any email and was rewarded with the familiar ding of a new message. She wasn't overly surprised that the mail was from Jubilee.

_Chica,_

_I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you. You've been going through a shitload of stuff lately, but I want you to know that you'll get through it. Logan is right about you seeing Cody. I know that the guy is in a coma and everything but you need to see him and tell him how pissed you are at what he did- even if he might not hear you. Who knows, maybe with your nifty new powers, he might. You need to get closure (big, fancy psychobabble term there), and the only way to do that is to see him one last time._

_I think you should pay a visit to your parents too. I know your dad's an asshole but you've spent too damn long thinking that you're a monster because of him. If he gives you shit, just tell him he's an ignorant redneck then hold your head high at your bad-ass-ness. Because you are a certified, grade-A BAD. ASS._

_One last thing - you have to stop pushing Logan away. You're scared of being hurt, I get that. But the last person in the world who would ever hurt you is him. He will never judge you - hell the guy probably has more shit going on in his past than you and I will ever know. So let yourself be happy, schmuck. Because if you're happy, I'm happy. And you want me to be happy._

_Love you, XXOO_

_J_

_ps. bring me a souvenir_

Marie smiled. She didn't really deserve such a good friend. Jubilee was always looking out for her, always there when Marie needed her and, usually, always right. Marie put her phone on the nightstand and placed her head back on the pillow she'd propped up behind her head.

Vinnie's assault had shaken Marie to her core. The nightmares of Cody's attack and Victor's attempt were bad enough but Vinnie's mental violation had ripped away the last bit of control she had over her life. Fighting his memories and desires made Marie feel as if the monster would overwhelm her completely. During the entire time she'd lived with her powers, Marie feared hurting someone she cared about and absorbing Vinnie only amplified that fear. She couldn't live with herself if she ever hurt someone she loved - especially Logan.

The sound of the key in the lock broke Marie's morbid train of thought. Logan came through the door and the odor of food made her stomach roil with hunger. "That smells like heaven." He smiled and put the bags and drinks on the small dresser.

"Feel better?"

Marie nodded. "Yeah, and I left some hot water for you."

"Ain't you generous."

She got up off the bed took a clean towel from the rack, placing it on the bedspread as if it were a picnic blanket. Logan and Marie pulled out the contents of the bags - burgers, fries, beers and a piece of chocolate cake - and arranged them on the towel.

"You want to eat or shower first?"

"Do I smell that bad?"

_Hell, no. You smell like sex on a stick._

He was already standing in front of her, so she took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She curled her fingers into his hair and put her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. Marie felt his grip tighten on her hips as she ran her lips up and down his skin.

She brought her face back up and positioned her mouth a breath away from his as she whispered. "You smell good enough to eat."

Logan growled deeply as he put his face down and claimed her lips with his own. Marie welcomed his tongue into her mouth. She didn't understand how he could be so aggressive yet gentle at the same time. His body was flush against hers as he ran his hands over her sides while expertly using his tongue. She brought her hips to his and felt Logan tense, stilling his movements and halting their kiss immediately.

"I want this, Logan." Marie panted into his mouth.

Logan remained rooted in place, his hands still on her back. "Me too, baby. You don't know how much. But not now. Not here."

"Why?" She wondered if her voice sounded as whiny and desperate as she thought it did.

"You know why, Marie. I want this...us...to be right. Not in some dive hotel room the night before...him."

She continued winding her hands in his hair. "Maybe that's what it should be. Maybe that will purge him forever."

He moved his hands up and took her face in his hands, subtly shifting backwards so that the connection between their bodies was broken.

"No, it shouldn't be you tryin' to erase the past. That's what we'd be doin' right now, Marie. Here in this place the night before you see Cody will only mess with your head."

Marie knew he was right. As much as she did want Logan, doing it now would only be to ease her insecurity and dull the fear in her heart. Being with Logan should be about their future and she sure as hell didn't want that future starting in this place.

"Okay, you're right. But," She moved her hips back against his and brushed his lips with hers. "when this is over it's you, me and a cabin in the woods."

He kissed her fiercely, his arms encircling her torso again. "Damn straight."

They stood for a moment before Marie's gurgling stomach broke the silence. "Way to kill the mood, Marie." She chided herself.

Logan chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Let's eat."

"Fine. Then you take a shower, you stink."

"Brat."

She kissed his nose and smiled. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Oh, I can think of a few ways I'd have you." His sexy smirk threatened to turn her knees to jello.

"Now who's the brat?"

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Takes one to know one. Come on."

They sat together with their makeshift hotel room picnic, listening to the local news and talking about extending their road trip into a bona-fide vacation. As they ate, Marie found a renewed hope in the future. _A future with Logan._

oOo


	14. The Diner and the Destination

oOo

They'd arisen and been out of the room just after ten in the morning. Since the motel's breakfast options consisted of various items in the vending machine, Logan and Marie headed back to the small diner where Logan had gotten dinner for them the night before. Seated in a corner booth, Marie watched as Logan devoured his breakfast as if he'd been starved for weeks.

"Hungry much?"

Logan paused and looked at Marie as he held a forkful of eggs in front of his still full mouth.

"Yeah." He mumbled through his food and continued eating.

She took a bite of her oatmeal and glanced over at the counter where the waitress stood staring at Logan as if he were the blue plate special. Yolanda - according to her nametag - was apparently none too concerned about the other few patrons in the diner. It wasn't until a man yelled for her that she finally turned around and tore herself away from her new past time - ogling Marie's man.

"Jealous much?"

Marie whipped her head around and looked at Logan indignantly. "Me?" Marie chuffed under her breath as she tried to play off her embarrassment. "Seriously, Logan."

"Uh huh."

"I am not jealous of _Yolanda_."

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter, darlin'. You reek of it." He shrugged and continued eating. "It's cute."

She was full on flustered now. "Cute? I...you...oh nevermind."

Logan laughed softly as she hastily grabbed her coffee and took a sip.

"I kinda like that you're a little possessive of me. I get the same way about you." He tilted his head in the direction of two men sitting further down the restaurant. "Those guys have been borin' holes into you since we walked in. It's all I can do to keep myself from shovin' a claw in their fuckin' eyeballs."

Marie leaned back and crossed her arms. "You never put a claw through Remy's eyeballs...or anything else for that matter."

"Don't think I wasn't tempted. You wanted him so I backed off." He turned his attention back to her after finishing a bite of his bacon. "But if he'd ever so much as made you sniffle, I would have skewered him in a heartbeat."

"I applaud your restraint."

"Yeah, well don't pat me on the back too much. I purposely put the fear of god in plenty of your past would-be boyfriends."

"That explains a lot." She took another sip of coffee and finished off her breakfast, glancing once again at the tall women who continued to stare at Logan. "I guess this happens to you often. I mean, I know you've got a lot of admirers in the mansion. But I've never really noticed before how many women would jump you in a second if given the chance."

In an attempt to brush off the comment, Logan rolled his eyes and put the last piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Face it, you're a stud."

She almost laughed out loud when he started coughing. It took at least a minute and a large drink of water to get himself back under control.

"Jesus, Marie, you want to kill a guy?"

"So you can be shot, stabbed, punched, mutilated and thrown out of an airplane but bacon is your secret weakness?" Marie allowed herself to laugh this time.

Logan raised his eyebrow. "No, baby, you're my secret weakness."

Marie stared into his deep brown eyes and felt that familiar tightening in her stomach. She'd loved Logan for so long but now - just like that moment in the garage and yesterday at the motel - Marie wanted him. It was exhilarating to feel a sense of normalcy again. She reached across the table and took his hands in hers.

"And you're mine, Logan."

He smiled at her and she was lost to everything but him.

Until Yolanda cleared her throat. Marie's eyes tightened and she turned her head to look up at the woman who glared down at her through clenched teeth.

"You folks need anythin' else?" Yolanda shifted her attention to Logan and her smile turned from ice to pure lust. "I could get you some pie, sweetie. It's fresh."

 _Pie? Seriously?_ It was Marie's turn to roll her eyes.

"Nah, we're good." Logan released Marie's hands and fished in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out forty dollars and handed it to the waitress. "Just keep the change."

She grinned broadly. "Well, thank _you_!" Yolanda bent down and leaned close to Logan's ear. Marie barely restrained herself. "If you ever come back this way without the lady, make sure to look me up."

Logan didn't respond, he just grinned lopsidedly at Marie. He gestured at her that they should go and she got up as Yolanda walked back to the cash register. Logan had made it to the door, opening it for her, when Marie glanced back and saw the flirty server punching in the code to open the cash register. Suddenly, the drawer flew open with such force that change and bills exploded out of the tray.

Marie heard Logan's chuckle as she walked out the door.

"That was mean, darlin'."

"Mean? Nah, mean would have been making her think she was a duck."

Logan chuckled as he snaked his arm around her waist. "Remind me never to piss you off."

"Oh, I'll remind you." He opened her door and as she got in, Marie put up her hand, her thumb coming up to touch her four fingers. She opened and closed them twice. "Quack, quack."

Logan's roar of laughter echoed through the trees.

oOo

Late that afternoon, Logan pulled the car into the Life Care Center of Caldecott County, Mississippi. Marie sat and stared at the building she'd passed so many times when she was young. The relatively small nursing home was positioned just outside the town center but remained on the main route to the school. Every day, Marie would ride her bike just a little bit faster past the building, afraid that she would contract whatever disease the people inside might have. Holding her breath when she passed the cemetery was another ritual she still held onto even now. Superstition was always alive and well in her little town.

That superstition compounded by fear was the reason her daddy took the opportunity to voice his disdain for mutants whenever he had a chance. While they ate dinner and watched the news, he would comment on the 'freaks' and how they should all be taken away by the government. She never heard her mother agree with her father's opinions, but Marie knew that should push ever come to shove, her father would always win.

That was exactly why, after she watched Cody seizing on the floor of her bedroom, Marie knew that if she stayed in her father's house, he would either turn her over to the government or kill her himself. So she ran. Better to be on her own with two hundred dollars to her name than in a lab being used as a guinea pig.

Now she was back, staring at a building that used to seem so plain and ordinary. It wasn't so nondescript now. The young man who'd changed her life was inside; comatose from what she'd done to him seven years earlier. The first victim of many to fall prey to her poison skin.

"You don't have to go in now, Marie. It can wait, he's not goin' anywhere." Logan interrupted her trip down memory lane. She turned to the side to see him sitting with one elbow up on the edge of the door frame and the other in his lap. His eyes were focused and serious.

"Yeah, I do." Marie shifted in her seat. "I need this to be over with."

"Okay, let's go then." He turned off the car and moved his hand to open the car door.

"Wait." Logan stopped and stared at Marie. "I'm going alone."

"The hell you are."

Once again, that fleeting wisp of doubt that Logan didn't trust her powers carried itself through her mind.

"What could happen, Logan? I'm not going to hurt a guy in a coma."

"I didn't think you were going to hurt him, darlin'." Frustration was evident in his voice.

She shook her head, regretting her subtle insult to the man who only wanted to love and protect her.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I need to do this by myself."

He nodded and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I get it, but I already told you I'm gonna have your back every step of the way. I can stand outside the room if you want, but I'm goin' with you."

She tilted her head and smirked. "Are you going to be one of those clingy boyfriends now?"

He snorted derisively. "Fuck that. I'm the _Wolverine_. I don't do clingy. Clingy is for douchebags like One-Eye."

"So you're going with protective, then."

"I can live with that."

Marie leaned forward and kissed Logan lightly on the lips. She took a moment to look into his eyes, gathering the courage she needed from the ever-present strength in his gaze.

"I can live with that too. Let's go."

She got out of the car and shut the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, the familiar aroma of the trees and flowers transported Marie back to a time fifteen years ago when she played and rode her bike so innocently down the street behind her. Marie knew she could never regain that sense of innocence. Dwelling on what Cody and Victor had stolen from her would only continue the cycle of shame and anger that had dominated her life for years. Today, it was time to face the past and put it behind her. Today she would be free.

Marie walked to the front of the car and took Logan's hand as they approached the front entrance. The doors slid open automatically and Marie was pleasantly surprised to see that the interior reflected a light and modern décor. The cheerful receptionist greeted them and Logan responded when Marie failed to answer.

"Yeah, afternoon, ma'am. We're hopin' to pay a visit to Cody…"

"Robbins. Cody Robbins."

_You know, the patient who's in a coma because of me._

The guilt bloomed fresh inside her chest and she felt Logan's hand tighten around hers. She looked at him and calmed at the encouragement in his eyes. Marie returned her attention to the receptionist - Angela according to her nametag - who smiled although a question remained evident underneath her friendly demeanor.

"Well, isn't that nice. Cody doesn't get too many visitors. Go ahead and sign in right there."

For a split second, Marie wasn't sure if she should use an alias but decided using her name would be fine. It wasn't like she was undercover and as long as she was facing up to the past, she might as well be honest about everything. As she finished writing her information, she heard the receptionist place a call.

"Yes, would you please come and escort some visitors to see Cody Robbins?" A slight pause while the other participant spoke. "Okay, thank you." Angela hung up the phone and smiled again. "Miss Lila will be right up."

Marie nodded. "Thank you."

They turned away from the front desk and moved over to the windows. Logan put his arm around Marie, gently rubbing her shoulder as they stood silently in the foyer. In only a few minutes, they heard the buzz of the door that lead to the patient wing. Marie and Logan turned around to be greeted by a petite, dark haired woman. She was in her fifties, wore very little make up, and had a natural beauty that made her appear radiant.

"Hello there."

"Hello." Logan and Marie spoke in unison.

"Won't you follow me?"

"Thank you." Marie smiled as she and Logan walked through the door and paused, waiting for her to take the lead.

"It's nice to see that Cody has some visitors. Are you friends or family?"

"I'm a friend. I haven't seen him in a very long time. He doesn't get many visitors?"

They turned a corner and continued down the clean hallways. Miss Lila spoke as she waved to another staff member.

"No, not really. But he doesn't seem to mind."

"Oh, you can tell that?"

Miss Lila turned her head to the side and Marie could see her brow, wrinkled in confusion. "Well, sure. He's doin' just fine here, that's easy to see."

She stopped and opened a door, gesturing for Logan and Marie to enter a room filled with tables and rehabilitation equipment. Marie thought that maybe she was making a quick stop before moving on to Cody's room. A few patients worked with their therapists at various stations in the room and Marie watched Miss Lila approach a man in the corner. He wore scrubs and his back was to Marie but as soon as she saw the dirty blonde hair, recognition washed over her.

He turned around, the puzzled look on his face morphing into shock as soon as he looked at her face.

"Anna Marie?"

_Cody._

oOo


	15. Cody

oOo

For an instant, hearing Cody speak her name catapulted Marie back to being seventeen. She'd loved Cody so desperately and, in that moment, she remembered the sweet, innocent moments with him; stolen kisses behind the bleachers, the notes she put in his backpack, holding hands during a movie. His voice also evoked memories of the darker times; kisses that were too rough, his strong hand yanking her arm when she turned away during a fight, his wandering eye when a pretty girl walked by. Marie had stayed with Cody because she wanted someone to care for her, even if it meant putting up some of his 'faults'. That was why, despite his drunken state, she'd allowed him into her room that night.

Marie spent years blaming herself for Cody's actions. She'd never won the 'what if' game – what if she had been stronger and sent him away? What if she'd broken up with him the first time he physically hurt her? What if…

_It wasn't my fault._

She watched Cody speak to Miss Lila, hand her a clipboard and say something to an elderly gentleman sitting on an exercise bench. He turned and made his way toward her, his boyish smile replaced by a mask of tension. Marie saw Cody regard Logan briefly with his eyes but it was only fleeting; Cody's attention remained firmly on her. He crossed the room quickly and Marie felt her head spin slightly when he stopped just a few feet away. He smiled wanly.

"Anna. Didn't think I'd see you again."

Marie nodded. "I figured it was time. Didn't think you'd be…awake."

"Came out of the coma about four years ago."

She didn't quite know how to respond, the shock of seeing him conscious stunned her to silence. Marie looked him over; he hadn't changed much at all. His hair was longer than the tight cut he used to sport. The length was flattering, softening the angular lines of his face. She could still see in him the boy that made her heart flutter with excitement. Cody turned his attention to Logan. He extended his hand.

"Cody Robbins."

Logan didn't accept the offer, he simply stood in place and, when Cody realized his gesture would not be reciprocated, lowered his hand. As if that horrible night seven years ago wasn't hanging in the room between them, Cody nonchalantly turned and gestured for Marie and Logan to follow. "Let's go outside."

They followed him through the now-familiar hallways and out a back door that held a sign that read, "Staff Only." The small patio was empty. Cody moved to the corner and leaned up against the back wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Marie walked to the side and Logan hung back, close to the door. She could tell he wanted to give her space but remain close enough to slice Cody into confetti should he make a wrong move.

"So…you work here?" Marie wanted to sound strong and in control but, to her, the voice that emitted from her throat was weak and high-pitched.

"Yeah. I finished rehab pretty quickly and they offered me a job. Even helped pay for school."

"That's good. I'm glad to see you're doing okay."

"Yeah, I'm doin' okay." His brow wrinkled in genuine confusion. "Why'd you come back, Anna?"

_Because what you did gave me nightmares. Because I can't move on with my life until I tell you that what happened scarred me for life. Because I trusted you and you shattered that trust into a million pieces._

"I needed to put the past behind me."

Cody shifted and looked at the ground. Even without using Logan's senses, she could tell he was nervous. The Cody she used to know was never uncomfortable in any situation. If this conversation had happened seven years ago, he would have been immediately defensive and aggressive. This person was different. He simply stood there, waiting and unsure of what to do next.

Marie stepped forward. "I let you into my room that night because I loved you. I thought you loved me. But what you did…I still have nightmares, Cody."

"I have nightmares too." His voice shook with emotion. "But the real nightmare was reliving everything I'd ever done to you every moment I was in that coma. I wasn't awake but I wasn't really asleep either. That's what people don't understand. I could hear people who came to visit me. My parents were pissed that you'd attacked me. Your parents were ashamed that you were a mutant. But alone in that bed, what I did to you played over and over in my head. I remembered how scared you were when you realized what I was gonna do. But I didn't stop. I was drunk and angry at my goddamn father and I took it out on you. The one person who'd only ever loved me and I hurt you."

Cody looked up and Marie saw the anguish in his eyes. The tears rolled down Marie's face. It was only through the sheer force of her will that she could prevent herself from breaking down completely.

"At first I was mad about what you'd done. But as time wore on, I realized that it was my own damn fault. I deserved every second of the hell I went through in the coma. When I came out of it, I took it as a sign that I'd gotten a second chance. My parents wanted me to get my GED then to go law school like they wanted. But I said no. I had to give back – make up for all the stupid shit I'd done in my life. So I stayed here." He laughed softly. "Even have an apartment in a guest place out back."

_That explains why we thought he was still in a coma – this was listed as his address._

"I can never say sorry enough for what I did to you, Anna Marie. But I am. So damn sorry."

It was those words that caused her resolve to break. She felt her knees begin to buckle and then, instantly, Logan's arms were around her, gently depositing her onto one of the patio chairs. The sobs came and, for several minutes, the only sound was that of her gasping for breath. Logan remained on his knees next to her, rocking Marie gently back and forth as she cried.

Her breathing finally calmed and Marie was able to turn her attention to Cody, who stood with his head bowed, staring at the ground once again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Cody."

"I know."

Marie wiped her eyes, unsure of what to say next. "Thank you for saying what you did. I wish I could tell you that I forgive you…"

"Don't." Cody stepped forward and held out his hand. "I don't expect that. I just want you to know that I _am_ sorry."

Logan's arm remained around her shoulder as she stood up. She tilted her head and nodded. Logan stepped aside and let her move closer to Cody. She stood there, in front of the boy – now man – who had haunted her dreams for so long. He looked so lost and forlorn, the visage of the self-confident, cocky boy replaced by a humble and mature person.

"Thank you, Cody."

"I don't deserve thanks, Anna."

"Yes, you do. You could have given in to anger; let it poison you. Trust me; I know a thing or two about that. You did something terrible, but at least you changed for the better because of it. That night cost us both and we've paid the price. Now, it's time to move on."

She smiled and he returned it in kind. They stood for a moment in silence, no longer the Cody and Anna Marie of the past.

"I'm glad you came back."

"Me too, Cody."

Marie felt Logan step up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and smiled at Cody but before she could turn toward the door, Logan extended his arm. Wordlessly, Cody put his out in return and the two men shook hands. Relief descended upon Cody's face.

The brief contact ended and Logan guided Marie around, moving to the exit. Logan pulled open the door and walked Marie back through the hallways and out the front door, giving a quick "Thank you" to the receptionist on the way out. They paused together as they reached the car, Marie turning slightly to give one final glance at the building before leaving.

"You okay, baby?"

She moved her body flush with Logan's and wrapped her arms around his torso, tucking her head into that now familiar niche alongside his neck. The demon had been exorcised.

Marie kissed his skin and looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Yeah. I think I'm finally okay."

The corners of his eyes crinkled with his soft smile and he bent down to place a feather-light kiss on her forehead. He walked her to her car door and opened it – _still old school, my Logan_ – and as she slid into the seat she knew that this had only been the first step in her journey to face her past. Now it was time for the second step.

Now it was time to visit her parents.

oOo


	16. Reunion

oOo

They drove through the tree lined streets, pausing every once and awhile when Marie wanted to spend a few moments giving in to the memories that washed over her. She never really had a chance to say goodbye to this place; never did the normal transition from teenager to adult. Now, she looked upon the town with fresh eyes. The corner store where she'd bought candy bars and read teen magazines was so much smaller than she'd remembered. A bakery stood in place of the deli where she and her mother used to go for sandwiches together on Saturday afternoons. It had been a nice enough little town in which to grow up, but she was glad she'd gotten out. She would have preferred to leave under different circumstances, of course, but changing the past wasn't in her catalog of powers.

"Turn left up here."

Logan slowed down and turned the car onto a small street. Marie pointed to a two story house on the right side of the car and smiled. "When I was in fourth grade, the boy who lived there tried to kiss me on the way to school."

"Darlin'…"

She glanced at Logan, and saw his face lined with worry.

"It's fine, sugar. Just a lot of memories here, you know?"

"Not exactly the right guy to ask about memories."

She gasped, realizing that she was talking to a guy who couldn't remember where he grew up or his childhood home. Marie grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Logan. I didn't mean…"

He chuckled lightly. "I was just givin' you some shit, baby. Don't sweat it."

She swatted his arm as she rolled her eyes. "Smart ass." Marie turned back to the window. "Right at the next street, Logan."

The car turned slowly and Marie was hit by the sight of her house at the end of the block. When she was little, it had felt like a mansion. But looking at it now, it was no grander than any other two-story house on the block. Logan stopped the vehicle out front and Marie sat, simply staring at her childhood home.

"My Mama was always so worried about us climbing that tree. My friends and I would get as high as we could and dare each other to jump off. It's a miracle no one ever broke their neck."

She pointed to the side of the house. "There are some bushes over there that grew in just the right way as to make a little hideout. We'd crawl in there and play for hours." Marie smirked. "When we got older, that's where we'd sneak away to smoke."

It was late in the afternoon but her daddy usually worked until six or so at night. Marie hoped she could see her mother and maybe not even have to talk to her father at all. She opened her door and climbed out of the car, standing for a moment both excited and terrified at returning to this place. Logan appeared next to her and leaned against the side of the car, tucking his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm gonna sound like a broken record here, but you can wait on this, if you want. You don't need to put yourself through the wringer twice in one night. We can find a place to stay and come back tomorrow."

Marie leaned back and put her head on Logan's shoulder, her attention still focused on the house in front of her. Part of her just wanted to get in the car and leave, but she remembered Jubilee's words and knew that if she didn't do this now, her fear would get the better of her.

"Not too many hotels in this town, you know. And I'm sure as hell not sleeping in the woods."

"Nothin' wrong with campin'."

"For you camping means sleeping on a bed of leaves. No thanks, Grizzly Adams."

The movement of his shoulder shrugging beneath her head calmed her nerves. "Suit yourself."

She reluctantly pulled herself forward and took a step toward the house. "Operation Reunion is a go."

"Right behind ya."

They approached the front door with Logan hanging back so as not to be a distraction. Marie rang the doorbell and waited a moment, wondering if she came all this way for no one to be home. She was about to give up hope when she heard the lock turn in the door. When it opened, Marie was surprised to see her father standing in the doorway. He looked as shocked as she felt.

"Hi Daddy."

Owen D'Ancanto remained still, looking Marie over as if she had three horns and one eye. He made no move to hug her and the absence of a smile told Marie all she needed to know. Her father was not exactly thrilled to see his daughter again.

"Anna Marie? What are you doin' here?"

"Thought it was about time I paid a visit."

Her father made no move to invite her in and remained just inside the house – as if he anticipated slamming the door shut on these unwanted visitors at any moment. Owen glanced behind Marie and saw Logan standing just off the porch, his arms crossed and looking far more menacing than he needed to be. _Always the protector_ , she thought.

"He your boyfriend or somethin'?"

"Something like that, yeah." She took a step toward her father and watched as he visibly flinched at her approach. Marie hadn't felt that level of rejection since she'd arrived at the mansion and observed how the students and some of the staff shied away from her as she walked by. Her own father _feared_ her. Obviously, it had been a good decision to leave when she did, Owen would have probably kicked her out anyway - or worse - when he found out she was a mutant.

"Is Mama around?"

His face darkened. "No."

Her father had always been a stubborn man but Marie wasn't in the mood for it tonight. She wanted to see her mother - maybe the one person from her past who might not hate her for almost killing Cody in self defense.

"C'mon, Daddy. She's always home this time of the day. I just want to say hello and then I'll be on my way."

"I'm tellin' ya, girl, she ain't here. Even if she was, she wouldn't want to see her mutie daughter."

Marie heard Logan's deep growl from directly behind her. Her father's aggression was pissing off Logan - or maybe Wolverine had decided to make his presence known.

Once upon a time, Marie wanted nothing more than the approval and love of the man standing in front of her. She thought her father was the sun, moon and stars in her universe and all those times he failed to live up to her expectations, her little heart had broken. Seeing him now, through the eyes of a woman rather than a little girl, he looked worn out and angry; a picture of the stereotypical redneck who might greet strangers on his property with a shotgun.

"This little standoff is pretty pointless. You do realize that your _mutie daughter_ could just barge into that house without a second thought, right? I'm not afraid of you. Just get Mama. _Please_."

Owen looked Marie squarely in the eyes. "She's dead and, sure as the sun sets every day, you killed her."

For the second time that day, Marie felt as if the ground had shifted underneath her feet. The breath froze in her chest and she was only vaguely aware of Logan's arms around her, supporting her once again before she could tumble downward.

"What...?"

"Died two years after you ran off. Docs said it was cancer but she never got over what you did. Almost killin' that boy and leavin' without so much as a word. Sure as the sun rises every day, you killed her."

His words were just as effective as a blow to her stomach. She felt her entire body reel from the shock.

"I didn't..."

Owen shook his head and took a step backward as he prepared to close the door.

"I ain't gonna listen to anythin' you got to say, Anna Marie. You ain't my daughter. Just go back to where you came from and leave me alone."

The familiar voice snaked through her mind once again; soothing her and giving her strength just as effectively as Logan's hands around her shoulders.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Hell it wasn't."

Marie stepped toward the still open door, Logan's hands falling away from her like leaves moving gently toward the ground. She stood on her own, her back straight and her eyes set on her father.

"If anyone killed her, it was _you_. You never thought she was good enough. Never thought _I_ was good enough. Why do you think I ran off? I knew damn well that once you knew I was a mutant, you'd kick me out. What would _that_ have done to Mama, huh, Daddy?"

She approached again, the confusing feelings of her past quickly replaced by the hard realization that she'd spent far too much time and effort blaming herself for the selfish actions of the person in front of her. Just like Cody, her father had sullied her self-image; made her believe that being a mutant was the worst possible thing in the world. She'd spent years with nightmares of physical and emotional assaults - her father was just as much to blame for her torture as Cody, Victor and Vinnie.

Marie stared at her father and saw the worry evident in his face.

"If anyone is going to get the blame here, it sets squarely on your pathetic shoulders, _Owen_."

He was nervous now, shaking his head from side to side as if to block out her words. The anxiety her father projected made her pulse race. _Make him suffer. His agony will be delicious._ The power she'd feared using was suddenly too tempting to refuse. Warmth spread through her, enveloping her mind in a calm purpose.

"I always knew you'd be trouble, Anna Marie. Never were worth a damn."

Marie stood directly in front of her father now. His words were like a spark on dry grass, inflaming the desire inside of her. She was every bit as excited as she was standing face to face with Logan in their hotel room the previous night. The power coiled through her body, seducing her easily.

"Should have just kept that cord wound around my neck when I was born, huh, Daddy. Then all your problems would have been solved."

His voice was hollow. "Yeah."

The power rose within her, pulsing as it wound its way through Owen's mind. Marie wanted him to feel her pain, suffer as she suffered, and writhe in agony as he realized she _wasn't_ a scared little girl anymore.

"Once you found out I was a mutant, you wished you could have kicked me out yourself."

"Wanted to make you pay for humiliatin' this family."

"I'm sure you did, _Daddy_. I know a thing or two about humiliation. Now _you_ get to know how that feels."

She smiled, the anticipation so sweet she could taste it. Just as she opened her mouth, the deep resonance of Logan's voice shook her resolve. She stilled immediately.

"Marie. Stop."

oOo

As soon as Owen D'Ancanto opened the front door, Logan found himself using every ounce of restraint to not gut someone from Marie's past for the second time in one day. The thought of Cody laying one hand on Marie had incensed him and enraged the Wolverine. It had been difficult to watch their interchange but he'd been damn impressed that the kid had enough stones to apologize for what he'd done. Even though he knew that Cody had hurt his Marie.. _his mate_...so seriously, in the end, Logan realized that the kid was truly sorry for the pain he'd caused.

Marie's father was a different story. Owen D'Ancanto genuinely hated and feared Marie. The scent was so strong, the Wolverine was ready to launch itself at the man at any second. As much as he wanted to bury a claw in her father's chest, Logan kept his focus on Marie. Every skip of her heartbeat resounded in his ears as loudly as a base drum. When Owen insulted her, Marie's scent shifted from hurt to anger as quickly as the flip of a coin. As her father unceremoniously dropped the bomb about her mother being dead, Marie's heart practically stopped. He raced forward and grabbed her before she could collapse to the ground.

Her dad was a genuine bastard alright. For all the rotten shit Logan had ever done – or remembered he'd done – he never blamed someone else for his mistakes. Yet here this asshole stood, telling his daughter that it was her fault her mother died.

But as quickly as she'd been hit with the shock of the news, Marie suddenly moved from his embrace and stood tall and unafraid. She approached her father and, while she did so, Logan smelled Marie's scent shift. It was subtle, something he realized he didn't pick up on that day in when she'd used the ability on Remy and the simulation of Callisto. It was the trace of Vinnie's power. She was using it like a truth serum, extracting the ugly truth from a man she wanted to love her. Marie's anger was rising and he could only imagine what she would be capable of doing to him if he gave her the opportunity. Logan knew Marie dreaded becoming like Vinnie and succumbing to the lure of his power. He wasn't going to let her become the monster she feared.

"Marie. Stop."

She halted and he both smelled and sensed Marie returning to herself. She turned to Logan, panic and horror evident in her eyes. It took him no more than two steps to cross the distance between them and he held her shoulders firmly, looking directly into her eyes. She was just as frightened as when he'd cradled her in his arms in the Danger Room.

"Oh, God, Logan…"

"Shhh, baby." He pulled Marie to his chest; her heart pounding and body trembling.

As he held Marie, he watched as her father remained in place, slowly emerging from the trance-like state of Vinnie's power. He blinked a few times and then turned his attention to where Logan and Marie stood. Shame shrouded her father's features.

"Anna…"

Logan had heard enough. "Shut the _fuck_ up. You don't get to say another damn word. You wanted her out of your life, you got it. She's goin' back somewhere people love her, not like her piece of shit father."

He shifted his body so Marie remained tucked into his side. "C'mon baby." They turned around and walked down the steps of the porch and across the grass to their car. He opened the door and gingerly put her in the passenger seat, giving one more glance back to the house where Owen still stood in the doorway.

Logan got in and started the car, not wanting to prolong Marie's time in front of her old house any longer than necessary. He started down the street, turned the corner and parked the car. Marie remained silent, staring out the window. He moved his hand and took hers, gently stroking her soft skin.

"I'm sorry Marie."

"I'm okay, Logan, really."

He felt her hand tighten around his. She sighed and moved her head slowly, capturing his eyes with her own. Logan didn't think it was possible to love her any more but a fresh pang of fierce possessiveness overwhelmed him.

"I shouldn't have made you come so soon after everythin' that happened today."

"Now or later, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. I'm just sorry I got…out of control."

"You didn't, baby."

"Thanks to you."

"You wouldn't have really hurt him."

"Yes, I would have. I wanted to make him suffer. That's the seduction of the power, Logan."

"I...smelled it on you."

She laughed humorlessly. "Great. You get to be my psycho power early warning detection system now."

It tore at his heart to see her so vulnerable. Marie always wanted people to see her as strong, fearless and independent. She was definitely all those things, but she was also a woman with more pain and betrayal in her past than anyone could comprehend. Here she sat, trying to be tough even though she had every reason to break down, scream and cry. _Balls of steel, my Marie._

"Well, yeah. I said I'd always have your back. I wasn't just blowin' smoke."

"Face it, I'm dangerous. You think the Professor is going to want me to live around kids and the rest of the team if I can't rein in my desire to inflict torture on other people?"

"That's bullshit. You only wanted to cause your dad pain because of what he did to you. You ain't a danger to anyone Marie."

She looked into his eyes again and he was taken aback at the raw anguish reflected there.

"I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. _Never_."

Logan snatched her into his arms just as her voice cracked with tears. He rocked from side to side as she cried, the smell of salt mixed with her sadness and Logan found himself on the verge of crying himself; for Marie, for what she'd endured and what she would have to face in the days ahead.

"The only way you'd hurt me is if I lost you. I love you, darlin'. More than anythin' on this planet. If anyone ever messes with you again, they'll have to deal with me."

A few more moments passed and he felt her relax into his arms. He was entirely serious about no one ever causing her pain again. Marie was a strong woman and he loved that she could take care of herself, but she wasn't going to do it alone anymore. He would be her shadow for the rest of his life. Her protector. Her partner. Her friend. Her everything. Forever.

oOo


	17. Rebuilding

oOo

Logan shifted in bed, the smell of coffee drawing him from sleep. He turned on his side and adjusted his eyes to the dark hotel room. Just as he observed the small sliver of light under the door to the adjacent sitting room, Logan heard the clinking of glasses and dishware. Marie must have woken up early – or not slept at all – and gotten them breakfast. Logan ran a hand through his tousled hair as he sat up and slid himself out of the bed to go to the bathroom.

It had been three days since the ill-fated encounter with Marie's father. Once Marie had calmed down, Logan had driven them out of Mississippi and headed north. Originally, he thought they would go back to the mansion but as they traveled it just felt right to keep going. Marie had been through too much hell in a short amount of time – she needed a break and he certainly didn't mind the idea of them finally spending some time alone. So he drove until the familiar territory of Canada loomed close and the memories of their first trip together bloomed fresh in their minds. This time, they weren't strangers wary of each other and what lay ahead.

They found a small, out of the way hotel run by an older couple who seemed completely nonplussed by a weary looking Logan and exhausted Marie who showed up in the early hours of the morning and asked to say for 'awhile'. Logan liked that the gentleman didn't ask too many questions and his wife doted on Marie. They'd slept much of yesterday but had managed to wake in the early afternoon and go into town for some extra clothes and items they needed…like Jack Daniels.

Logan pulled on his jeans and opened the door to the small room that served as their family room. Marie had opened the blinds and cracked the sliding door enough that he could hear the rustle of the leaves and the birds chirping their good mornings. She sat on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table as she looked out the window. The glow of the emerging sun bathed Marie's features in an almost ethereal radiance. For the first time in months – probably more like years – Marie looked peaceful and relaxed. He wanted to make sure she stayed that way.

He stepped up behind her and put his hand on the back of her neck. She flinched slightly, her coffee swishing from side in the mug between her hands.

"Maybe say 'good morning' next time so I don't jump out of my skin, Logan." He could tell that Marie was more amused than annoyed.

"Sorry, baby. I just like seein' you relaxed, didn't want to bother ya."

Logan walked around the front of the couch and sat down next to Marie, pulling her to his side. He stroked her hair, inhaling the scent of her as her head lay on his shoulder.

"Carl and Martha had breakfast ready." She pointed to the small table in the corner of the room. "I got you lots of bacon and sausage."

"Thanks."

"I ate all the biscuits, though. She makes those from scratch. I could develop a serious addiction to those things."

She snuggled in closer and Logan held her to his chest as they watched the sun grow brighter in the sky. The smell of the food made his stomach rumble but having Marie next to him trumped any hunger. Her slight body molded perfectly to his side. She really was perfect for him in every way.

"Whaddya want to do today?"

Marie was silent for a moment, then shifted forward to place her coffee mug on the low table. When she finished, she brought her face to his and kissed Logan deeply. Marie had been gaining more confidence when they were together but, most of the time, there was still a hesitation when they became physical. This time Marie wasn't pulling back and she wasn't being bashful about her assertiveness. It took a great deal of restraint not to want to push farther, but his instinct to protect her shut down his physical response almost immediately.

She ran her hands through his hair and down his chest while her tongue explored and teased his mouth. _Holy shit when did she get this good?_ He wanted to allow her the freedom to claim him, experiment with her limits and become more confident with herself…but she was pushing him to a place where he knew pulling back would be impossible. Marie stopped briefly to catch her breath and before she could resume her ministrations on his more than willing lips, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, we gotta stop…"

"Logan, _this_ is what I want to do today. I want you." Her voice dripped with desire. _Fuck._

She leaned forward and nipped at his lower lip while whispering into his mouth. "I _need_ you."

Her hot breath made him shudder. Her eyes were half lidded and her body radiated lust. Logan had caught brief glimpses of Marie's scent previously when they'd kissed but, at this moment her aroma was like blood in the water – and he was the shark.

Logan sat up and bolted to the other side of the room, clenching and unclenching his fists. He could have sworn he heard Marie whimper as he left her side and that only served to inflame his need.

"Marie, I told you I would wait. You don't have to do this to prove somethin' to me…or yourself."

She sat on the couch looking at him with eyes so full of want, he was a split second away from launching himself at her. It was all he could do to maintain control – the Wolverine wanted her so intensely, Logan wasn't sure how long he could keep him suppressed.

"I'm not proving anything – except maybe that I can finally move on with my life. And that means I want us to be together." Marie stood up and crossed the short distance to Logan's side. He didn't want to look at her for fear of completely losing control. Her fingers laced through his and he felt her warm breath as she kissed his knuckles. Logan growled. _God damn she knows how to push my buttons_.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Another kiss on his knuckle. "You're everything to me, Logan. And I want to be yours." Kiss. "Please."

Marie's gasp of surprise filled his ears as he turned quickly and scooped her into his arms – so light she was – and marched into the bedroom. Logan didn't throw her on the bed like she probably expected; he sat down with her on his lap and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're mine whether we have sex or not Marie, you understand that?"

She nodded.

"I love you, woman, but you gotta be sure. 'Cause me and that animal clawin' around inside me want nothin' more than to…claim you." He hated how desperate his voice sounded. He wanted her in every way possible, but there was no way in hell he was going to make her anxious the first time they were together.

Marie's delicate hand caressed the coarse hair on the side of his face. Her touch caused him to shudder again. She kissed him again – this time gently and reverently as if doing so would calm the raging beast.

"I'm more than sure. You told me I'm your mate. Well, I'm ready for that in every way, sugar. I'm yours. But that means you're mine too."

Those were the words he needed to hear. Her understanding of what she meant to him and what their intimacy would mean for their relationship was vital to him. Logan kissed her as softly as she had only moments earlier.

"This ain't just sex to me, Marie. This is us. This is our bond. I'm gonna show you what this should be about." He shifted, placing feather light kisses on her neck and was rewarded with another whimper.

"And it's gonna take all day."

oOo

Marie's head lay on Logan's bare shoulder and her leg rested across his lower body. She ran her hand gently through the hair on his chest, a gesture that was surprisingly soothing to her. It was late afternoon now – true to Logan's word they'd spent the day in bed with Logan doing things with her that she'd only imagined. He'd taken his time, ensuring that she was ready for each new sensation and then bringing her to heights of pleasure over and over. She was sore, sweaty and insanely happy. He fell asleep with Marie tucked into his side and she had spent the last thirty minutes simply watching him sleep and listening to the gentle rhythm of his breathing.

She'd woken up that morning with a peace that she hadn't known since before her mutation manifested. The night before she'd had a dream – as cliché as it sounded even to herself. In that dream, she watched herself on a beach at sunset, the orange of the disappearing sun reflecting and dancing along the water. She'd turned to see Cody, Victor, Vinnie and her father gathered on the sand, watching and calling for her to return to them. Marie saw herself smile and walk away from them. When she turned toward the water, a boat suddenly appeared with Logan at the helm. She climbed in and sat down, her back still to the men waiting for her along the shoreline.

Marie leaned forward and kissed Logan, who was already steering the boat away from the beach. The two of them continued on the sea until the beach no longer existed. The water was calm and Marie felt completely safe and secure with Logan at her side. She'd woken up gently – not startled awake by yet another nightmare – and the realization that her past was now exactly that - her past – felt as if the proverbial weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The fear and anxiety she'd held on to for so long was gone. The memories didn't hurt anymore. Vinnie's voice tried to push through but Marie shut him away easily. They would have no more control over her. She would spend no more time focused on what she could not change.

She began to kiss Logan's chest and shifted herself so that she lay on top of him. As her mouth trailed along his neck, he stirred and the telltale growl of his made her center pulse with anticipation. His hands gripped her hips as she brought her face to his and Marie was rewarded with his dark eyes staring into hers.

"I love you, Logan."

He kissed her, deeply and possessively before responding. "I love you too, Marie."

"I never imagined that I could be this happy. You know you're never getting rid of me now, right?"

"Never planned on it, darlin'."

"Good. Because no man could ever live up to what you just did to me."

"If there's a man that even thinks about it, he won't be a man anymore."

She shifted her hips and was rewarded with the feel of him hard against her.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Baby, you ain't heard nothin' yet."

He growled and leaned up, capturing her mouth again with his. She was lost to him. His scent, his touch, everything that was Logan consumed her. Why she had allowed her fears and anxieties to close her off from this utter and complete bliss escaped her. The physical connection was the last piece in the puzzle between them. She trusted him emotionally but, now, her body and mind were completely his. Everything that had come crashing down inside her from the moment of Cody's attack was being rebuilt every day she spent with Logan.

As she sat in Logan's arms after the confrontation with her father, she'd felt the first shred of hope about her future. She had no more fear about losing control or hurting someone else. She knew that life gave no guarantees. But with Logan at her back, she would at least be guaranteed love...and that was enough for her. It would always be enough.

oOo


End file.
